The Child of the Water Kingdom
by dreamcatchingcatharsis
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't your typical brave soldier. He may have the qualities of one but he is also caring and loving and will do anything to protect his loved ones. But when he is chosen as Princess Annabeth's bodyguard, placing him in the public eye, Sally fears it'll expose him to many personal dangers and reveal a secret that she has tried to keep hidden for so many years. AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sally ran with all her might. Away from the noise- the shouting, screaming, weapons blasting away at a distance, away from the horses with soldiers mounted upon them carrying lord knows what weapons into the thick jungle. She was great full for the clouded sky covering the moon and stars just enough to help her navigate her way through the jungle but not enough to help the soldiers find her. She narrowly missed a tree, almost losing her balance and dropping the bundle she was carrying but- thankfully, she didn't.

Sally knew that for the time being she was safe because of the almost non-existent light but didn't want to risk it for she knew the soldiers chasing her were of a different kind. They were Razaraas- skilled assassins, killers and tracking paramilitary forces of King Kronos whose dangers knew no bounds. Sally knew that they would be able to track her in this dim lighting just by a whiff of her scent and to get rid of it she had to cross a river.

She knew in a jungle there was bound to be a river somewhere so she stopped and stood still trying to block away the sounds of pain, anguish and horse hooves hitting the ground and just listened. Listened to a sound that she was oh-so-familiar with, to a sound of water hitting something solid, to the waves and droplets of water bringing back memories of a happy couple by the bea-

' _Focus, Sally!'_ she scolded herself, pushing away all the memories and just focusing on the sounds around her until she heard it. It was faint but she was sure it was the sound of the river somewhere towards her right. She angled her body towards the sound and ran towards it.

If a stranger saw her, they would wonder what a young woman- running in a silk gown with fine jewellery and a crown over her head- was doing in a jungle, at this time. The thing was she wasn't an ordinary woman but a _Queen_ and she was running away from the assassins who wanted to kill her and take the possession she was carrying but she would never allow that even though her husband, King Poseidon was still in the castle defending his kingdom from Kronos' forces and she didn't know if he was alive or dead.

As much as Sally wanted to go back towards her kingdom and save her husband, she knew she couldn't mainly because she was given standing instructions to run with the bundle she was carrying as far as she could and not to look or return back even if she heard any kind of news, good or bad as they didn't want to risk her life and her possessions safety.

As the sound of the river grew louder, Sally finally broke into a clearing and saw the magnificent water body in front of her- roaring away and the current strong. She could hear the hooves getting louder and louder confirming her fear- _they must've caught her scent._

'"Aye, we finally gonna catch za bitch, eh?", one of them yelled.

"Oh, cant wait tah geth a piece of err," yelled another.

Fearing for her life and safety, she had no other choice but to swim across the river. Even though she knew the current would pull her down and her chances of survival were really slim, Sally prayed to each and every god she knew and stepped into the river.

Feeling the current hitting her knee, she was almost pulled down but regained her balance and continued to swim-walk with the current working against her and trying to throw her off. When she was waist deep, she lost her footing on one of the rocks and was claimed into the water. With her head bobbing up and down as she tried to grasp some air into her lungs and keeping the small bundle above the water, Sally felt this was her end but her hand caught on something.

 _It was a log piece!_

Thanking the gods who sent her this blessing, she climbed on the wood and -by a miracle- thCe log was pushed enough sideways to land her on the bank of the other side of the river. As she climbed out of the river and laid down on the soft grass to catch her breath, Sally prayed to the gods once again, thanking them for saving her life but her prayer was cut short when the sound of the hooves were getting extremely loud and extremely close. Scrambling up and running as fast as her heavy, wet clothes would allow, Sally got behind a tree just in time and took a peek when the horses arrived at the bank she just left.

She saw that there were roughly six horse riders, wearing nothing but black, each wearing a turban on their head and black cloaks covering most of their faces but their harsh eyes which were filled with anger, greed and pride. All of them had some sort of a unique deadly weapon with them along with their swords and their horses were as black as squid ink, each had an iron restrainer over their moth and their manes braided with deadly spikes.

"Where did she gah?" one of yelled, "Do ya tink she made it akhross tha rivaar?"

"No, she couldn't have," said a deep but familiar voice which she couldn't place at the moment. Sally searched for the voices owner among the six Razaraas and saw who guessed to be their leader. There was something different about him compared to the others. He had a ruby in the middle of his turban, most probably signifying his rank or position amongst them but it wasn't the ruby that barred him from the identically dressed Razaraas, no. It was the way he held himself, his posture… Pride and Ambition.

He swung off his horse and walked towards the river and put his hand in the river, "As I guessed, the current is too strong. She wouldn't have made it pass the river and she couldn't have gone anywhere. Her scent is strongest here but it also ends here, she must've drowned by now. No point looking for her anymore, we'll just tell the king that we killed her and disposed her body along with her _possessions,_ " he said as he walked back to his horse and swung back on.

"Aah, bugger," said the one from earlier, "I really wanted tah fuck that slut. Tey are best when tey are squirming and resistin," he chuckled.

"Oh for once would you stop letting your dick decide your actions and think with your brain once?", said another Razaraas jokingly. And with that, all but the leader turned their horses and went into jungle while the leader stood there, atop his horse looking at the surroundings. Sally held her breath, hoping he wouldn't see her and finally let it out when she heard the horse grunting and the hooves getting fainter each second.

Sinking down the tree, Sally finally looked at her bundle who was now squirming. She saw the baby's black her was only slightly wet but otherwise he was dry. The baby's green eyes opened and as he saw the woman looking at him, he smiled and started to coo. Seeing this, Sally started to cry for a reason she didn't know but she guessed it was exhaustion from the chase and sadness whether she had a home or not but above all she was was happy that she was safe. She brought the baby closer to her chest as whispered, "Don't worry, my love. You are safe now my child, Percy Jackson".

-x-

 **Hey guys, its me, dreamcatchingcatharsis. I had published this story earlier but due to some errors I coudnt upload or delete the story earlier so I'm uploading it again. I hope you enjoyed this and ill be updating very very very soon. And more the number of reviews, faster the updates!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

 **13 Years Later**

Percy ran through the marketplace as fast as he could, laughing like a maniac. He jumped, ducked and even tripped a couple of times but always regained his form in a matter of seconds and moved forward in the same speed.

'Jackson! Come here and face me like a man, you little mongrel!' said Mr. Geryon. He was the owner of one of the largest meat stores and exporters in the Bontua- ruled by the Chases- and was also Percy's employer.

'Oh yeah? And which of you should I face, you big galoot? Your face, your legs or your huge ass belly?' Percy yelled back, laughing but that remark had set Geryon off and he ran so fast as if someone had kicked him in his rear. It was hard for Percy to admit but for someone as big as Geryon, who looked like he had three chests, was a pretty fast runner but not as fast as Percy.

He jumped over a vegetable cart that was in his way with such grace, not toppling over any of the vegetables, did a somersault on the ground when he landed and was up on his feet immediately. He looked back to see Geryon whose size didn't allow him to move around the cart so he had to wait till the vegetable cart moved.

Percy smirked at him and started to make silly faces at him while jogging backward, just to infuriate Geryon even more. The reason for this cat and mouse chase wasn't because Percy had stolen some money, even though he was poorer compared to the others, his morals were in the right place-his mother had taught him not to steal, not to brag and always help others no matter what they had done to you. The reason was that he had broken couple of ceramic teacups in an attempt to juggle them just so that he could impress and make one of the younger customers laugh. He sensed the child was utterly bored and knew what the child was going through because he was in the same situation as she was and in order to eradicate it, Percy picked up a couple of the cups and started to juggle them and in the attempt, the little girl started to laugh.

 _Mission_ _Accomplished_ , he thought mentally, smiling.

Now, it wasn't his fault that Geryon had to yell his name and distract him resulting in him losing his focus and the cups that were once in the air came crashing down to the floor until they become a million tiny little porcelain pieces.

'JACKSON!' yelled Geryon at the sight he saw. 'Gotta go,' Percy said to the little girl who was in a fit of giggles because of the situation as he ran out the front door with Geryon right at his heels.

While Percy was still at his attempt of infuriating Geryon, he bumped into something, rather _someone_. Turning to see his victim, Percy saw a man with crutches and a weird, loose hat over his head as if it were made of wool. As much as he wanted to help the man, he knew the cart must've passed and Geryon was coming to get him. Percy took a few steps ahead, leaving the man behind but he stopped and let out a frustrated grunt, muttering ' _Fuck you, morals_ ' and turned around to help the handicapped man.

He had barely managed to help the man stand and place his crutches underneath his arm when Geryon tackled him to the ground. Percy could barely move under the weight he was under and struggled for air.

'You better pay me for those cups, boy,' muttered Geryon. Percy spat at the man and just said 'Fuck you'. Geryon got so angry at the comment that he raised his hand to smack Percy who had turned his head sideways, anticipating the pain when they heard a feminine voice yell ' _Percy_!'.

Both Geryon and Percy looked up towards the voice that called his name and saw his mother, Sally. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Even with a simple dark green dark dress and a slight touch of makeup she looked like the first rays of morning sunshine, kissing the earth with its warmth and glow to provide enough of light to remove the darkness everywhere.

Sally came bounding towards her son, not bothered about the vegetable bag she was carrying that slipped from her shoulder, spilling a few items the moment it hit the floor. As reached Percy, she cradled her son's head in her lap bending down-by then Geryon had gotten up and was staring at the woman in a _lustful_ way.

Sally was used to getting such looks from men from the moment she had entered the kingdom. She had to keep on reminding herself how this kingdom was different from the one she came from, where men were forbidden to have affairs or concubines. If you married a woman, you had to be faithful to her… till death parts you both otherwise the consequences were severe but here in Kingdom Bontua, men- even _women_ -were allowed to have extramarital affairs and the significant others _knew_ about it. Hell, even the _king_ had a concubine!

'What did he do? Why did you pin him to the ground? He is just a boy!' Sally yelled at Geryon as she looked up with a look so fierce that it removed the lustful expression from the man's face immediately.

'What did he do?! He broke three of my finest tea cups!' yelled Geryon.

'Oh please, you used to water your plants with those cups and you bought them from the local ceramic shop at a discount.' muttered Percy whose head was still on his mother's lap. '

'What did you say, boy?' shouted Geryon as he prepared to kick the boy but stopped himself as Sally shot him another murderous look.

'How much did they cost?' asked Sally in a direct and fierce tone. 'Nine silver coins', said the large man as his eyes roamed over her petite figure and the dress she was wearing which seemed to have small holes at the bottom.'If you _don't_ think you can pay', continued Geryon in a lustful manner, 'we can think of _othe_ -'

However, before he could finish his sentence Sally reached up to the belt sash that held her wrap dress together. There was a small pouch tied to it and took out ten silver coins and threw them at Geryon's feet.

'There,' she spat, 'take your damn money and get away from here. Don't bother me or my son ever again.' While she said this, Geryon scooped down and took the money- happy that he got an extra coin but sad that he couldn't fuck the bastards mother but to Geryon, money was more important.

So, he took the money and turned away, not even bothering to look back and just said, 'Don't even bother coming back, Jackson.'

As the large figure retreated, Sally helped Percy up, who felt so guilty that his mother had to give away the money she worked so hard for and started to apologise profusely saying how he would find a job and pay her- which they both knew would be impossible as this was the fifth job he had lost in the past two months but all his mother did was smile reassuringly with a small twinkle in her eyes that stopped Percy's blabbering and he just returned her smile.

That was the thing about his mother, no matter what he did she would always forgive him and never think of him as a troublemaking, problematic child who needed help. She never gave up on him.

From the moment he was little he had been kicked out of so many schools and by private tutors and they all had given the same reason- _the boy cannot sit still in class and cannot concentrate on anything being taught in his class._

He just kept on disrupting his class, distracting everyone and annoying the teachers so much that he was standing outside of the classes and being sent to the headmaster more often than staying in class, but Sally didn't give up. She personally taught him everything she knew-which was a lot - from math to science to history and by the time he was 13, Percy knew more than a school graduate.

'Don't worry about the money, Percy' she said. 'It was no loss, _besides_ all of that money belonged to Gabe' she added with a whisper. Gabe was the person Sally has been working for for the past 13 years. At the time, he seemed like a sweet considerate fellow. He had given Sally a job and a place for her and her son to stay but just weeks later, he had shown his true colours ordering Sally around like a wench, slapping her for no reason, drinking like a slob and gambling the entire day. How he still had his house and money was still a mystery to Percy.

Even he had received his fair share of Gabe's wrath when he was little, when Gabe had returned home drunk, Percy had called him ' _Smelly_ _Gabe_ ' due to the stench surrounding him and _boy_ , did that piss Gabe off. He slapped and kicked Percy until Sally had to intervene and stop him but by then, Gabe was so drunk that he just grunted and passed out on the floor.

While Percy and Sally made their way to the fallen vegetables and started to pick them up, somebody came up behind them and started to help them by picking up the vegetables. When Percy turned around to thank the person for their kind gesture, he was surprised to see that the person who helped them was none other than the man with crutches who Percy had bumped into earlier.

As Percy opened his mouth to thank him, he was cut of by the handicapped man, who had a very guilty expression, 'No need to thank me, this was a small gesture for helping me there. In fact, I should apologise. If you hadn't helped me, you would've at least saved yourself and the money. So, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I didn't see where I was going and i was in such a hurry. They are selling Reed Pipes down at Marcaca's at half their price and I had to have them because the music they produce is…'

Percy and Sally just stood there dumbfounded as the handicapped man just kept on going on and on and on about Reed Pipes and their music unit he realised that he was just talking about things that they may not get and started to nervously apologise again.

Percy just laughed and said, 'No worries, man. It's alright. And thanks for helping us with the vegetables. Really appreciate it. I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson.' Holding out his hand.

The man took Percy's hand and shook it. 'I'm Grover Underwood. I live at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of the village.'

'Grover, someday you should drop by and have a cup of tea with me and Percy. I work and live just down the street, it's that brown house with the flat roof,' Sally said, 'just make sure you use the back door to visit us. Our quarters are there and my employer doesn't like an unwanted guest coming through the front door.' she continued.

'Sure thing, ma'am'

'Oh please, don't call me ma'am. Just Sally.'

'Sally.' Grover repeated, smiling.

They talked for some more time until Grover remembered about the Reed Pipes and went the other way, dashing towards Marcaca's promising the mother and son that he will drop by soon.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident and Grover had been coming over almost everyday after that. And honestly, Sally couldn't be happier. Grover and Percy had gotten along extremely well since the first day he came over and they have been going out during the day pretty often for the past two weeks.

One of the main reasons Sally wanted Grover to come over was for Percy as he didn't have any friends and she felt that the two boys would get along pretty well, which turned out to be true. Whenever the boys used to go out and Gabe went out with his cronies to either gamble or entertain themselves at the local whore house or both- Sally usually had some spare time at hand but what was unusual was that she didn't spend it like a women normally would like going out shopping or cooking or maybe sleeping itself.

No.

Instead, she just took out a box from one of the loose floorboards under the cupboard- a place Percy _thankfully_ hadn't found out till now- and just stared at it and its contents. The box was nothing special- just a simple wooden box with no carvings or anything but what the contents were mattered more. They were her royal jewels and crown that she either brought along with her or wore as she ran from the Razaraars that fateful night 13 years ago.

A night that changed _everything_.

She took out her blue diamond, pearl and silver crown- a crown that was custom designed for her by her beloved. The blue diamond and silver were mandatory for the queen of Aguaterra, while the pearls were brought in by Poseidon himself from the ocean and placed into the crown. Sighing, she gazed at the fine craftsmanship as she remembered home, popularly known as the ' _Water_ _Kingdom_ ' as it was located right at the ocean and at times used to get submerged partially if the rains were very harsh but it still survived and did much better than Bontua.

She placed her crown back and looked at the contents of the box again, ignoring the wrenching pain in her heart until her eyes fell on the tiny velvet box that once held her engagement ring given to her by Poseidon. It was fashioned out of the same pearls that Poseidon brought from the ocean that were now in her crown but this pearl was a bit different, instead of a pinkish white like pearls usually were it was a pinkish purple but alas, Sally didn't have it anymore as she had to sell it off at a local pawn shop to get some money for Percy and herself. The little money she got didn't last very long but thankfully didn't have to sell anymore of her jewels as Gabe found her and decided to take her in.

Sally knew the reason he took her in was to make her his concubine but after resisting at the first few attempts, he turned extremely cold to both Percy and her but he couldn't throw her out to the road again because she kept the house extremely clean and cooked good meals and as much of a dirty slob he was, Gabe appreciated a clean house and a good home cooked meal.

She still felt guilty of the fact she couldn't tell Percy his true identity and heritage until the time was right and couldn't bare the sight of him slogging his butt off in whatever job he did trying to find his identity but because of a tiny mistake, he paid extreme prices.

There hadn't been a day when she did not miss her home and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't go back or find out about the place because she knew that the Razaraas were near by, finding her and if she tried to gain information about Aguaterra, they would find and slaughter both of them and if she went back, King Kronos would personally kill Percy. She did not know whether Poseidon was alive or not but she heard rumours in the marketplace about the tension that was still going on- how some days were good and some were bad for the Water King but it only gave hope Sally that he was still alive.

After putting the contents back into the box and the box back into the floorboard along with her thoughts and memories, Sally decided to make dinner for Percy and herself and even prepared a snack for Gabe as he always felt hungry after gambling and drinking with his friends and enjoying the company of the prostitutes at the brothel.

After preparing dinner, Sally realised Percy still wasn't home. Since she didn't have anything to do, she decided to clean her little living quarter. As she moved around the quarter cleaning each room to perfection, Sally took pride in the fact that her mother insisted that she learned how to cook and do household work along with her schoolwork, basic self defence and other activities even though she belonged to a noble family because one never knew what situation he or she is placed under and because of her mother's one tiny decision, she couldn't be any more grateful and thankful, than right now.

When Sally finally reached Percy's bedroom, she was pleasantly surprised to see that that the place was relatively cleaner for a teenage boy but it needed some extra cleaning. As she cleaned the room, Sally saw small trinkets of the times she took Percy to the local pond or river body and how he learned to swim on his own, smiling at the memories. She placed the trinkets properly and finally cleaned the room and the only thing left was the bed.

As Sally flipped the mattress and fluffed the pillows, she felt something in the pillowcase. She reached for it and took out a piece of paper and what she read on it was enough to shock her into oblivion.

Percy had had a great time with Grover. Both of them had gone to a little clearing near to where Grover lived and there was this little stream of water that led to this not-so-little pond. Percy was thrilled. It had been so long since he had gone swimming and this was something that he needed. He always loved to swim ever since he was three years old. His mother used to take him to places where there were small water bodies and he just splashed there while she used to stare at the crystal blue water. Percy knew she was remembering his father.

She had once told him the story of how they met when he was 9 years old and had woken up from a nightmare, in order to soothe him down. Sally had gone to the beach after her father had passed away, someone whom she was extremely close to and the fondest memory she had with her father was that of boating along the sea shore with him; she was walking along the shore, consumed in her own thoughts when she bumped into this huge man and both of them fell on their butts.

When they recovered from their fall they looked at each other and something happened, as if there was a click when their eyes met. Sea green on bright blue.

 _Love at first sight_.

Time just flew when she was with him and before she knew it they were getting married and 11 months later, Percy was born but Sally never told him why or where his father had gone because when he did, she started to choke and cry so much and Percy couldn't bear see her crying. For him, his mother was his entire world and to see his world cry angered him so much that he stopped asking her the question and _never_ brought up the topic again. Sure, he was angry at his father for leaving them in the situation they were in- with all the men gazing at his mother in such a lustful way and he couldn't do _anything_ about it.

After spending time in the pond, swimming and relaxing, Percy and Grover decided it was best if they went back home, mainly because it was getting late. After he dropped Grover off and started his way home, Percy introspected on the fact how close he and Grover had become in just a few weeks.

He initially thought they wouldn't be such good friends, acquaintances yes, friends- he doubted it. But after talking to him and sharing each other's problems, Percy realised Grover was a good guy and if possible may be a better friend, plus they had many common interests besides running and swimming, for obvious reasons.

When Percy finally reached the back door that led to the little quarter he shared with his mother and pulled the door open, he was surprised to see his mother sitting on one of the chairs, her lips pursed and a distressed, pale look on her face.

Percy thought that she wasn't feeling too well and rushed to her side and started to feel her pulse and checked her forehead to see if she had a fever but she was completely alright. That's when his eyes fell on the paper on the table and when he read it, his eyes opened wide with shock; it was the application form for the kingdom's army force that he had filled three days ago.

The only reason he hadn't turned it in was because the minimum age requirement for enrolling in the army was 16 and he was 15 but that was gonna change soon as his birthday was approaching in two weeks and also because he wanted to tell his mother…

 _Well, that isn't going to be a problem any longer,_ he thought to himself. 'Mom?' he said, 'how did you fi-'

He was cut off by Sally who looked at him with a painful expression in her eyes. Sally looked at her son's face that reminded her so much of Poseidon. The same jet black hair, sea green eyes and the same jaw. Percy was still a bit of a scrawny kid but she knew as he grew older he would fill into his muscles, gain weight and look exactly like his father.

'Why didn't you tell me Percy?' she said quietly- tears in her eyes, 'I thought I was your _best_ _friend_ , you used to tell me _everything_!' she whispered the last part, almost inaudible.

'I know mom but-'

'But _what_ Percy?!' she yelled, 'Do you have any clue how _dangerous_ it would be? What all you have to go through? You can _die_ , Percy! Did you think about that? Did you think about yourself? Your friends? Grover? Did you think about me? What I may go through if _anything_ happened to you?' Sally slid down from the chair to the ground. Tears streaming down her face, refusing to stop.

'Mom, please don't cry!' he whispered, sliding down to the floor next to her. He took her hand in his own, 'The main reason I considered joining the army was _because_ of you. I don't want you to work for this smelly asshole anymore. He tortures you so much and the way people look at you Is so infuriating! If I join the army, they will guarantee a steady pay for the both of us and as i go higher up in the ranks, they'll even give me a house along with an increase in pay. You won't have to work a single day!'

'But what if something happens to you?' she asked, her tears still refusing to stop.

'Nothing will happen, mom. I promise.' Percy said as he hugged her tightly. Sally's tears had stopped the moment he hugged her and they just remained there in that loving embrace as she took in the smell of rosewood, smoke and- was that _pond_ _water_ and _fish_ she smelt on him?

'Percy?'

'Hmm?'

'Did you go to the pond today?'

'Uhh… Maybe?' he said, laughing nervously and breaking away from the embrace.

'And did you bother wiping yourself properly?'

'Mom! I'm not 5 anymore, jeez,' Percy said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He turned to go towards the little bathroom they had to have a bath.

'What do you expect? The army won't allow or even like a smelly slob amongst their forces, now would they?' she said with a small smile.

'Yeah yeah,' Percy said as he entered the bathroom. It took him a moment to comprehend what his mother said and as soon as he did he opened the bathroom door and ran towards his mother, hugging her tightly.

'Umph.' Sally said laughing as he hugged her, thankful that Percy understood what she said.

'So you're okay with it? You're allowing me?' Percy said.

'Okay with it? Not really. But if it's something you want to do and you're confident about it, then who I am to stop you. Just promise me something though, If anything happens to you, you're coming straight back here and we can go somewhere else, start a new life… Okay?'

'I promise, mom.' Percy said making a cross gesture on his heart, smiling and hugged her until his mother scolded him again for stinking too much and threatened not to give him any dinner if he didn't have a bath.

Hello guys! It's meeeeeeee, hehehehe. So this is the second chapter and I thought of giving this a cute ending but let's see what the other chapter holds. More reviews and faster the updates! Love ya x


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: ATTENTION! Yes, this story has been published before by me from another account. There was some problem because of which I couldn't upload from that account any longer and continue the story. Hence, I created a new account. PM me on that account (** percabethtotartarusandback **) to verify this :)**

 **All the characters belong to** Mr **. rick** Riordan **.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

"Michael Yew" yelled Dionysus lazily "graduating third in their class. Placement- The City Archers,".

Michael marched up to the tiny podium to collect his little diploma and his new uniform of the City Archers. He always wanted to do something in archery because he always had a knack for it and was grinning ear to ear when he heard his name and placement.

Percy was pleased for his friend as he stood there. He couldn't move or clap or show any expression, along with the other graduates of their army training batch but Percy could barely hold his excitement and emotions within himself. He was _finally_ graduating after four long years of intensive training, bad breakfasts, early morning routines and what not but he knew that he had always benefited from them and because of the exercises.

He always had one of the top scorers in his class- usually on second place and he expected to get the position this time also, probably a place in either the foot soldiers or the navy. Percy was an excellent swordsman, and an even better swimmer- thanks to his mother and their little trips to the pond when he was younger- and his fast reflexes made him the best and most graceful hand-to-hand combater in class— in fact, everyone in their batch knew and were expecting the second position from him.

When he knew that Dionysus was going to announce the graduate's name who came in second, Percy mentally prepared himself and analyzed the route he was going to take and looked up at Dionysus, determined and ready for his name to be called.

Dionysus or Mr. D - something he liked to call himself wasn't always the best director. It was rumoured that when he was younger he was a decorated prince of a far-off kingdom but due to his uncontrollable parties, boozing and the amount of time he had spent with his fathers concubines, his father stripped him of his royal status and literally kicked him out of his castle saying that until he learned his lesson, sobered up and learnt to become his own man he won't be allowed back in the palace.

He traveled to so many places and finally ended up here as he was on okay-ish terms with the Queen of Bontua, Athena. She gave him a job as the director of the new army recruits thinking that at least it will give him a sense of responsibility and stop his boozing but unfortunately it didn't. He was always drunk to the core every morning when he came to greet the recruits during their first year. After that, he just gave up on the greeting and was always stuck in his office.

"Graduating second in their class," Dionysus yelled in the same lazy tone- _This is it_ , Percy thought mentally- "Luke Castellen. Placement- The Royal Swordsmen."

The moment Luke's name came out of Dionysus' mouth, everyone was shocked. Luke came first in almost every skill and form of training and he was as good a swordsman as Percy, at times even better.

When Percy heard Luke's name for second he was happy for him but distraught for himself. If he didn't get second and Luke did, then who came first in their class? So many thoughts and processes were going through his mind. He studied hard for their final exam, perfecting every skill, learning every piece of theory he was taught again and again and again.

He even felt his exam went extremely well. Luke went up to the podium, his expression hard and emotionless- collected his diploma and uniform and returned back to his position with the same expression.

 _Had I failed?_ Percy thought. _It cant be._ They would've _informed me right?_ Otherwise _why would I be here? Could it be that I came… No! I've never come first how can I come this time_?, his thoughts continued.

"And graduating first in their class," Dionysus yelled, with a hint of relief as this was the last name he was announcing, "Percy Jackson. Placement: The Royal Bodyguards, further training under Chiron."

Percy stood there, his mind working at a hundred miles an hour but his body refusing to move. Only when Will, who was standing beside Percy, nudged him to move forward did his body give in and he moved. He didn't know how but some way or the other he received his diploma and uniform without tripping and came back to the position he was originally standing at.

"Congratulations to all of you and do well on your jobs, otherwise you yourself will pay the consequences. You will begin your respective jobs on the 1st day of the tenth month, that is, three days from now. Till then do whatever you want, just don't die. Now you may leave, shoo."

 _Great Motivational speech Mr. D,_ Percy muttered, still trying to comprehend the fact he came first and of his new position as a royal bodyguard. Usually those who graduated first in their classes got very high ranking jobs with a good pay but to get a placement as a royal bodyguard!? They were usually older and more experienced. Why would they want someone so young and inexperienced?

As everybody relaxed from their positions, chatting about their new jobs, they moved out of the little room in which they had their graduation ceremony. Everybody went to do their own thing, most of them going to the local pub to celebrate but Percy went to his room to pack as he wanted to go home to spend the next three days with his mom and his best friend, Grover. Sure, he made many new friends here but he was still closest to Grover. He hadn't met his them for the past six months.

The recruits were allowed four weeks of holidays during the festival season every training year and those four weeks, Percy used to spend his time with his mother or exploring more places in the forest with Grover.

Percy still remembered the farewell he had with his mother and Grover three years ago. Grover was crying his eyes out and eating all the chocolate biscuits Percy's mother had made for him and started to rant on about how he hadn't gotten so close to anyone before and how he should've also applied but couldn't because of his current state. After Sally and Percy had calmed Grover down, all of them sat around the kitchen and baked more biscuits till dawn until they gave a teary goodbye to Percy, full of promises and kisses- from his mother- until he boarded the carriage full of other recruits that would lead them to their new home for the next four years.

As Percy walked back to his room, he felt someone behind him, coming towards him. He took a fighting defensive stance and turned around only to see it was none other than Luke. He was grinning at Percy but Percy was sure he definitely saw a look of distaste flash across his face but it went away immediately.

Luke was a tall, blue-eyed, handsome sandy blonde and well-built man slightly older and more experienced than all of them. He had a nasty scar across the right side of his face that stretched from the corner of his eye to his chin- he never told anyone the reason how he got it and always gave a deathly stare to anyone who asked. While most recruits came at 16 or 17 years of age, Luke came at 18.

"Percy," Luke yelled in a cheery manner, "where are you going?"

'to my room," Percy replied, "I need to pack. I"m visiting my mom."

"Oh, you can do that later also, mama's little boy! Besides, you should celebrate! Finally graduating and coming first in class? Respect, man." Luke put his arm around Percy's neck and tugged him close and whisper, "Besides, we may get lucky tonight. My treat."

Percy knew he was talking about taking him to a brothel. Ever since all the recruits turned 18, they had a _huge_ libido that needed to get satisfied. So, whatever money they got as sustenance from the army, they took out some extra money out for their "Personal entertainment" and sent the rest home but Percy never did that. Whatever money he got, he kept some for his own personal amenities like wax for his swords, small knick-knacks etc. and sent the rest to his mom.

Ever since he was young, his mother always used to tell him that you fall in love once, marry once and remain faithful to her your whole life. Sally had always detested concubines and made it very clear in their everyday lives. Percy too picked up her habit of detesting concubines and brothels and never looked in that direction.

But, unfortunately for him, when he turned 18 his recruit friends had pooled in some money and took him to the best brothel in town and told him to spend the night with one of the girls they had selected. When Percy refused, they literally picked him up and dropped him into the wenches room saying, " _It is an initiation ritual to become a man, something everyone should do at or before they are 18"._

Even though he didn't want to spend the night with her, he stayed in her room and started to talk to her. Her name was Nancy. She was a redhead with lots of freckles across her nose that actually suited her. She told him that she was a kleptomaniac and during of one of her kleptomaniac episodes, she stole a ring from a very high class noble and got caught while doing so. He had kidnapped her and raped her in order to teach her a " _lesson_ " resulting in her getting pregnant.

When her parents found out, they threw her out of the house claiming that she was impure and due to the stress she was under after being thrown out, she had a miscarriage which she claimed was good for her as she didn't know and want to raise a baby at such a young age.

Since she had nowhere to go, she joined the brothel and it had become her home ever since.

"Actually, I don't mind it anymore," she said, "the pay is good, the food is much better and more nutritious than I used to get back home plus all my medical expenses are being paid for here, so it's not that bad. And don't worry I"m much happier so don't take pity on me." she told Percy who gave her a worried look.

Even though he regretted it, he did sleep with her but never kissed her and even though he won't admit it, it did satisfy an urge within him but he never slept with anyone ever again and swore never to until he found the one he was going to marry.

"Uhh, no thanks," Percy told Luke as he came back to reality stepping away from him. "I haven't met my mom in ages and since no carriages are available today or tomorrow, it'll take some time for me to walk and reach home."

"Alright, suit yourself," Luke said as he turned around and went back to the group that was heading to the local pub.

* * *

—x—

* * *

"Percy!" Sally yelled out the moment she saw her son coming through the door. She leaped out of the chair she was sitting at and hugged him so tightly that Percy had to gasp for breath. When she finally released him, Percy looked at his mom and smiled.

She hadn't changed much in the past ten years. The only thing that changed were the little wrinkles around her eyes and mouth and some grey streaks in her hair but one had to look at her face properly in order to notice them. He hugged her once again, taking in her familiar motherly scent of biscuits, the ocean and a hint of… was that honeysuckle perfume? Percy didn't know and didn't care but was happy that his mother used the money he sent for her own personal use also.

Percy was about a head taller than her so he could easily rest his chin on his mother's head. He looked around their small living quarter. Sally had definitely upgraded it since the last time he visited. There was now a tablecloth on the table, better utensils to cook food in and he was definitely sure there would be new quilts in the bedrooms.

When they finally released each other, Sally led her son to their kitchen table and fed him all of his favorite foods. From chocolate biscuits to roasted honey lamb and little potato crisps to his favorite jasmine tea that he absolutely adored. While they were eating, Percy told her everything that happened in the last six months- his training, his exam, his graduation and the position he got.

"What placement did you get?" Sally asked.

"I got the Royal Bodyguards, though I wanted to be a part of the navy. But I guess the Bodyguards are good too," replied Percy seeing something flash in his mother's eyes- fright, maybe?- but it went away a second later and she smiled out of glee.

'That's great, Percy! But why guess?"

"Why I'll be closer to you, mom. I can visit you when I want to, considering the palace is right here," Percy said as he pointed to Palace that was illuminated by little fire-lights through the window in their kitchen.

They chatted for some more time until they decided to retire for the night. Percy went to his room and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow while Sally stayed up a bit late to wash the dishes. When she finished doing that, she went to Percy's room to check on him. Something she did every night when he was here in order to make sure that he was actually here and she wasn't dreaming.

She leaned against his door frame and smiled when she saw that he was fast asleep. She walked to his bedside and kissed his forehead, and caressed his hair. He looked so much like his father. The same hair and green eyes, Percy wasn't the same scrawny kid he was two years ago- he had grown into his muscles and gained a lot of height- he was a man now but to Sally he would always be her little boy.

When Percy told Sally that he was a Royal Bodyguard, as much as she was happy for him, she was scared. He looked so much like his father and being a bodyguard he would always be on public display. If a Razaraas found him, he- along with Sally- would be in a lot of trouble but she knew that she couldn't do anything and just prayed to the gods that whatever happens, her baby boy should be safe.

As Sally left his room and went to her own bedroom, she didn't go to her bed but to the loose floorboard in her closet and took out the wooden box.

From the wooden box , she took out the velvet box that once held her engagement ring. She placed the wooden box back and sat on her bed, remembering the times she had with Poseidon. Sally lay on her bed holding the box and started to cry because she knew that those times would never come back. She fell asleep still holding the box and her face streaked with drying tears while she dreamt of the beach, a happy couple laughing and swimming along the coast.

* * *

—x—

* * *

Percy entered the back gate of the Palace as the instruction book had told him to do so. It was the first day of his new job and honestly, Percy was more nervous than he was excited and he felt like he was gonna puke. He had thoughts and images of himself screwing up and being kicked out on his first day.

 _You're just psyching yourself_ , he scolded himself, _Just be yourself._ Yeah _be yourself you can do that. You can do that. You will do that! Yeah?._ But each time he said it, he had to reassure himself more.

According to the instruction manual he got along with his uniform he was supposed to report next to the stables at sharp 7 in the morning but he was there before time, a habit he picked up whilst training.

When he reached the stables, he stood in awe of the magnificent horses. He always thought he had some sort of a connection with horses ever since he was introduced to them during his training sessions, he learnt how to ride them immediately- as if it were an instinct and he was the only one in his class that could actually ride a horse properly while the others could barely climb the magnificent beast.

He looked at each horse closely. There were about 7 horses there- three brown, two a mix of brown and white, one a magnificent snow white and the last a deep, dark black. He looked extremely familiar to Percy.

"Blackjack?" Percy said to the black horse.

The horse, recognizing his name and its speaker and started to run in circles and hit his shins against the door that held him, out of excitement.

"Blackjack! It is you! How are you boy?" Percy yelled as he dropped his stuff and jumped the door to meet the horse. He patted the creature's body and put his head against his nose, feeling his heartbeat and deep breaths as Percy remembered how he met him the first time during his second year of training when all the trainees had gone for a little mission.

 _"Okay, you listen to me you bunch of dimwits," barked Mr. D,"we are going on this rescue mission and you better do your best. I know it's your second year of training but you should be able to do it. It's nothing big, only saving a bunch of animals from being illegally trafficked. There would be no bloodshed and no killings. Just scare the captors and rescue. Kind of like_ learning _on the job deal. Am I clear?" yelled Dionysus who for once was sober._

 _"Yes, Mr. D!" yelled the group of boys in unison._

 _"Good," Dionysus replied, "now listen. Luke, lead the group and Percy- you're second in command."_

 _Luke and Percy took their position and rest of the boys stood in formation behind them. They were in one of the hiding places outside of the place they were about to raid to free the captured animals._

 _"Okay, men," Luke barked at the group- he always said men, never boys. "We are going to bust in and capture them, like Mr. D said- no bloodshed until it's needed, capture the men holding them, deposit them in the prison carriage and take the animals with you." He turned to Percy and nodded his head as if to say,_ Go ahead and say what you want to.

 _"We have no clue what condition these animals are in, so don't scare them and take them to our training area- they will be treated there and taken care of. Now, swords at the ready and shields up!" Percy yelled._

 _They took formation while Luke and Percy stood in front of the door. Luke put three fingers up and pointed at the door and pointed at Percy and then himself-_ On the count of three both of us will kick the door open.

 _Percy understood and nodded. Luke put one finger up,_ One, _put the second finger up,_ Two _, Percy got his sword ready and stood in position ready to kick it down. Third finger up,_ Three _, both of them kicked the door open and all the men streamed inside the house._

 _They had the element of surprise and had thrown the men inside completely off. Four men were playing poker while two were busy fucking two wenches each. When the armed trainees came through the door, the two men fucking the wenches were surprised and quickly got up to get a cover for themselves but were too slow as four trainees got to them and arrested them while two other men covered the four women and told them to stand, making sure they were okay._

 _However, the four guys playing poker had some weapon close to them. Luke and Percy took a man each while Michael and James took the remaining two. The ones James and Michael took were inexperienced and were defeated easily but the ones who were fighting Luke and Percy were more experienced._

 _Percy blocked the sword, jumped up when his opponent swung at his legs. Using the hilt of his sword Percy gave a blow_ to _his head and swiped at him causing a scratch on his chest that started to ooze blood. From the corner of his eye, Percy could see Luke fighting his opponent almost similarly. Using his legs, Percy swung at his opponent's legs while he was still recovering from the blow to his head that resulted in his opponent falling down. Percy mounted on him and held his sword tip at the man's throat._

 _"Move and you'll see the insides of your neck, you son of a bitch. Surrender or die." Percy muttered to him. His opponent was clearly in pain and was scared enough that he put his hands up, surrendering._

 _Percy locked his hands behind his back and looked up to see Luke was still fighting his opponent but he was clutching his side- his hand red. He had been stabbed._

 _Infuriated, Percy got up and started to fight Luke's opponent from behind, helping him. Using the hilt of his sword, he jabbed the_ opponent's _side and kicked him in his back, making the opponent lose his balance but he gained it immediately. He turned around, mad- and started to fight Percy. He jabbed at him but Percy jumped back and delivered a blow at him which he dodged. Percy turned and gave him another blow but he blocked it. Now both of them were locked, sword on sword, each fighting for dominance. Percy but his hand on his sword for extra leverage and did a very dirty trick._

 _He kicked the man's balls._

 _His opponent toppled over clutching his- now sensitive- private part and yelled profanities at Percy, which he ignored and tied the man's hands behind his back._

 _Percy looked over at Luke to make sure he was okay but he was lying down clutching his wounded side, which was now drenched in blood. He ran to Luke's side and looked around for Will- he was the best healer in their trainee group and the best anyone had ever seen. When he spotted him Percy yelled, "Will! Man down! Stab at his left side. Hurry!"_

 _Will bounded over and removed the now red cloth from Luke's side and examined it pressing certain areas while just examining the others. Will looked up at Percy and told him not to worry. "It missed his main organs so it won't do much harm, there is just blood loss that needs to be stopped by a couple of stitches."_

 _Will looked around for someone to help Luke up so that he could be stitched. He signaled over two men so that he could do his job to perfection._

 _Percy decided to leave them alone and looked around to see that most of the animals had been led out and were being taken to the recruits training place so that they could be treated but there was one animal that refused to cooperate with any of the soldiers._

 _It was a magnificent black horse that was so weak and malnourished that his ribs and bones could be seen clearly. Whenever a recruit came close to him he would neigh and go on his hind legs, clearly scared. He must've been tortured, Percy thought. He knew he should've let the recruits handle the horse but there was this force in him that pulled him to the beast._

 _"Perce, what are you doing? He isn't listening to any of us. He will kick and murder you!" one of the trainees said, maybe Mike but Percy didn't pay attention._

 _'Shhh, I got this" he told the recruits. Percy held his hand up towards the horse trying to calm him down. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. It's okay, boy. Relax. You can trust me." Percy didn't know whether his words had any effect on the beast but it seemed as if it did as the horse seemed to calm down. When Percy put his hand on the horse's nose, the beast flinched away for a second but placed his nose against Percy's hand. Percy smiled knowing the horse trusted him and started to pat the beast._

 _"That was amazing, Percy," said a trainee._

 _"Yeah," said another, "how did you do that?"_

 _Percy gave a small shrug but paid his attention to the horse and put a loose rope around its neck. "I'll lead him to his treatment area, he seems to trust me."_

 _It had been a month since the raid and the horse only listened and seemed to understand Percy. He decided to name the beast Blackjack for obvious reasons. Percy used to get up early every morning to train him and take him for a ride and spent an extra two hours with him after his training doing the same._

 _He had been nursed back to health by then and Blackjack turned out to be an extremely strong horse. Percy always swore that whenever Blackjack neighed, he seemed to say "Yes Boss" but horses can't talk. Whenever Percy rode Blackjack, he was in a different world- free of stress and responsibilities. Blackjack turned out to adapt pretty quickly and even let others ride him. He used to take jumps so high and strong that it seemed like he could fly._

 _When Percy found out that they had to give Blackjack away as the army was short on horses, he was distraught for three days straight. He couldn't eat, sleep or concentrate on his training. He just stayed at the stables with Blackjack, either riding or brushing his coat._

 _It took four men- including Luke and Mr. D to convince him that they were doing it for Blackjacks own sake and promised that someday he will be Percy's horse again. Percy finally gave in and gave Blackjack away to the army after a tearful farewell and so many rides and calming downs._

"Magnificent animal, isn't he?" said someone, snapping Percy back to reality. Percy looked up to see a man on top of a horse but due to the angle of the sun hitting his eyes, it seemed to Percy as if the man's torso and the horse's body were joined.

When Percy blocked the sunlight, the man had dismounted from his horse and walked towards Percy. He was a tall, well-built man with shoulder-length brown, curly hair and beard and eyes that seemed so ancient and wise as if it had seen everything.

"You must be Percy," the man said raising his hand for a handshake which Percy shook. "I"m Chiron, your new trainer to be a bodyguard. You will officially start your job in two months. Till then you'll train with me and learn everything." He turned towards Blackjack. "He really is a magnificent horse, isn't he? I heard you were the one who rescued, trained and named him."

"Yes sir, I was." Percy stammered.

Chiron smiled at the boy's nervousness. "Don't be nervous, you'll do well on your job. I must say what a remarkable job you have done with him. Blackjack doesn't seem to listen to many people but he works well. He seems to be listening to you."

Chiron turned towards Percy, "As a bodyguard, you are entitled to choose a horse as your own for whenever you go out with the Royals. And by the looks of it, you'll definitely choose Blackjack. Am I right?"

"I would like that, sir," said Percy, a bit firmer than the last time he spoke.

"Chiron, not sir, please. It makes me feel ancient," Chiron said, chuckling. "Come along now, I'll show you around the place and where you'll be living for the next two months"

Percy followed Chiron and listened intently. "As you may know, the gate you came through is the back gate of the palace and those are the stables. The gate is usually used to transport food and vegetables to the kitchen. That is the kitchen back door." he said, pointing to a huge double wooden door. Many people in white and black uniform attire were going in and out and an aroma of freshly baked bread could be smelt.

"Over there, is the training area. It was originally used by the royal family but of late, they haven't been training much- at all actually- so it's now used by bodyguards and palace soldiers to train and exercise." Chiron said as he pointed to this huge arena like ground. It had weapons of all kinds and armor laid neatly on at least five tables.

The training ground was surrounded by huge black stone walls and on one wall there was a huge dark brown oak wooden door. "Where does that door lead to?" Percy asked Chiron pointing to the door.

"Right now, for you, it is forbidden. The door leads to the main palace and the royal sleeping wings. You to will have a bedroom there, next to your royal. Come along now, I'll show you to your temporary room." Chiron said leading Percy. It was next to the kitchen and the smell of freshly baked bread and eggs could be smelt clearly and it smelt good.

"You will be provided with your meals in your room, so no need to wander or loiter around. It is forbidden at your training stage." Chiron stated, firmly. "Now come, I'll show you the rest of the palace."

Chiron showed Percy rest of the Royal Palace- from the bathing rooms to the royal bedrooms to the royal courtroom and ballroom. When the tour finished it was almost high noon.

"Take rest of the day off to settle in and you can use the training area if you want to. Just don't go into the royal wings." Chiron warned Percy as he dropped him back to his room. It was a bit larger than his room back home. It had a single bed which was already made. A small wash basin and a small cupboard for Percy to put his clothes in. There was a window on the east side of the room, above his bed that overlooked the Palace Walls but the sound of the river could be heard and tree peaks of the forest could be seen above the walls. Percy was happy to know the river was so close to his room.

"I'll leave you here," Chiron said, 'training starts at the crack of dawn tomorrow, be there."

"Chiron? You didn't tell me who I would be guarding," Percy asked

"Hmm? Oh yes. You will be guarding Her Highness, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

—x—

* * *

"You did well, Luke." said a voice from the darkness, "Better than I had expected. Are you sure that the boy is the one?"

"I"m positive, my lord." replied the young man kneeling in front of the darkness from where the voice came, "the resemblance is uncanny and he has the skills of his father."

"Ahh, good. Finally, we're getting somewhere. You will be rewarded."

There was a snap of fingers and a door opened where two beautiful women stood, a piece barely covering their naked selves and giggling like a bunch of school girls. Luke ignored them but he could feel a certain tightness and urge down there when he saw the women. "But, my lord, what about our promise?"

"Don't worry about that, young one. When the time is right, I will act upon it. Till then enjoy but don't forget your that your _duties_ start within two days." said the voice with distaste.

"No, my lord. I won't." Luke replied, standing up. He made his way to the two women and grabbed them both by the waist as he led them to his room, the door shutting behind them automatically, extinguishing the fire lights inside, enveloping the room they just exited from in total darkness.

* * *

-x-

* * *

A/N: do review guys!x :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been two months since Percy had started his bodyguard training with Chiron.

Every day- whether it was hot or cold or raining- he was at the training area with Chiron, pushing his limits to make himself better. They were jousting, running up and down the plateau behind the castle, exercising, fighting one on one and what not, every single day and this was just the morning routine!

Percy had a break between his morning and afternoon training session for about an hour in which he ate and rode on Blackjack. But the afternoon training sessions were so intense that when training ended, he barely had any energy left to even go back to his room and sleep.

There were certain days though when Chiron used to teach Percy about Bontua- it's history, culture, allies, enemies and some information of the Princess he was guarding and the King.

"A good bodyguard should know about his royal and the kingdom in which he serves," Chiron always told Percy when he complained about how him learning about the Kingdom made no sense and he should concentrate more on training.

Today had been one of those days. Chiron was teaching Percy about the Royal he was going to guard- Annabeth Chase. While reading the small handout Chiron had given him, Percy's eyes had fallen on her birthday and her age. Just like Percy she too was 18 years old- an age usually when Princesses are married off to Kings much older than them or Princes who belong to a very wealthy and progressive kingdom.

"Why isn't she married?" Percy blurted out without thinking as he continued reading the handout and felt like kicking himself for asking such a question but to his own astonishment, Chiron wasn't mad- he just smiled and chuckled. He was shaking his head as if he had just seen a baby hit himself with a toy and started to cry because of the pain.

"It really isn't my place to tell you, but I guess you should know about her. She just wants to finish her education- she told her father a long time ago that until she finishes her education, she won't get married," Chiron told Percy.

"Her education?" Percy began, "But don't Princes and Princesses fin-"

"Finish their education early?" Chiron finished Percy's question to which Percy nodded.

"I'm not sure you've heard of it but the eldest Prince and Princess suffer from a learning disorder. It's called dyslexia. They have a problem in reading and writing words. Though the Prince suffers from a milder case, Princess Annabeth's is more extreme.

"While Malcolm- The Crown Prince- usually spent two hours to understand something, Annabeth took four. But she was determined and made sure she learned it but... it does take time, hence the slow education." Chiron told his green-eyed student.

Percy knew what dyslexia was, he himself had the problem and it was also one of the main reasons- along with his restlessness- why he got kicked out of so many schools.

"But remember, Percy," Chiron said firmly, grabbing his attention back, "Annabeth and Malcolm are one of the most intelligent, smartest and passionate children I've ever met, so never think of them as stupid or dumb. They can outsmart you in any way and they will when they have the opportunity."

Percy could do nothing but look shocked and nod. That's when he realized that Chiron didn't address the Prince and Princess like people of his status and position should but used their first names.

 _Chiron must be very close to them,_ Percy thought mentally.

"Okay now back to work," Chiron said, "tell me Percy… "

* * *

—x—

* * *

Chiron had finished their theory class early as he was summoned by the King and he told Percy to go back to his room where his dinner would await him. Following his teacher's orders, Percy went back to his room but he wasn't feeling very exhausted so he decided to go swimming in the river that snaked behind the castle.

He had done this a couple of times before and took out some money from his drawers to bribe the stationed guards at the back gate of the castle to let him out of the fortified area. They were very strict about the rules here in the palace but rules could always be bent with the help of a bribe.

Percy always smirked at the fact how people would do anything for just a little bit of money, especially here at the palace. Either people were really greedy or the greedy king didn't pay them enough.

In most of the cases, it was the latter.

From his drawer- along with the money- he took out his swimming trunks. It was dark blue in color falling just short of his knees. It had an intricate light blue wave-like pattern just above the border. The swimwear was the most expensive thing Percy ever splurged on in his entire life. He bought it while he was still a trainee from the nearby village for 10 gold coins.

Percy quickly changed into his swim trunks and wore a plain white tunic to cover his torso and made his way to the back gate, hiding in the shadows as he wasn't allowed out of his room after training. When the coast was clear, he quickly made his way to the gate and bribed the guards standing there to let him out.

"Be back here by sunset, Jackson," the guard sneered, "shift changes then and I don't think the night guards will let you inside and we don't want to get into any fucking trouble."

Percy promised the guards he would be back by then as he was let out of the gate. The river bank was just 125 yards away from the gate but the current was too strong so he decided to go to a place he liked to call 'The Boulder'. It was a collection of large rocks, some flat while some were rough and steep, but they were positioned in such a manner that it looked like a huge boulder, hence the name.

As he made his way there, Percy remembered all the information Chiron had given him about Annabeth. He thought it was weird that he still hadn't seen the Royal he had to protect in the months he had been training, but then again, he wasn't allowed to wander off anywhere in the castle.

The only Royals he had met was the Crown Prince- Malcolm Chase- and the King. They had come to see who was finally going to protect the Princess and whether he was worthy enough for the position. To test him, Malcolm decided to fight Percy himself. He was a well built, blonde but looked a bit scrawny compared to Percy.

Malcolm had a look that Percy would describe as " _erudite_ " but once he got down to fighting, even had to Percy admitted he was extremely good but Percy was better than him by a long, long, long shot- thanks to the additional training he got from Chiron.

Percy remembered the day of the fight between the Crown Prince and himself…

 _Both the warriors got inside the temporary fighting circle made by Chiron and took up a fighting position and circled each other. Each of them staring at each other dead in the eye, taunting each other, daring each other to make the first move, analyzing their challenger's weak points._

 _Percy started the fight by kicking Malcolm in his chest to stop his breathing followed by a few swift moves to the neck and shoulder and a swipe under the Crown Prince's legs resulted in Malcolm landing on the ground but he got up quickly and took up a fighting stance and attacked Percy._

 _Malcolm caught hold of Percy's hand and brought it to his front and pushed his hand on Percy's face in such a way that Percy was facing the other way and swiftly jammed his elbow in Percy's neck._

 _He got free after the blow to his neck and started to rub it but Malcolm didn't wait and punched Percy right in his face, hard- hard enough that the abused area swelled up for three days straight- causing him to fall on his back. Malcolm turned around and walked forward in victory._

 _But the punch pissed Percy off._

 _Ignoring the pain in his neck and the fact he started to lose a bit of his vision in his left eye, he got up and using the palms of both of his hands, Percy hit Malcolm's in his ear, hard enough to cause a ringing sensation in them. While Malcolm was recovering from it, Percy kicked him in the shins causing Malcolm to double over._

 _When he was still on his knees, Percy pulled Malcolm's blonde hair- Percy's mouth near his ear and whispered, "First rule of fighting, never- ever turn your back on your enemy until you"re sure he is dead" and with that, Percy released Malcolm's hair and pushed him to the ground such that he was lying flat on his belly._

 _Malcolm looked up to his father- who had seen the whole combat- in the hope of seeing some emotion of encouragement but the only thing he saw was sheer and utter disappointment along with shame. So much shame that King had to turn his head away._

 _This hurt Malcolm a lot._

 _He knew he should get up and fight but he didn't have any energy nor did he have the motivation. He accepted the hand Percy offered him to get up and congratulated him on the win and told him he was happy that he was protecting the Princess. Malcolm was never the type of person who held a grudge against a person who outshone him but strived harder to be better- unlike his sister who held huge grudges and was very competitive._

Percy finally got back to reality when he almost crashed into The Boulder, face first. Stopping himself just in time, he took a few steps back to admire the magnificent structure created by nature herself like he always did whenever he was there. The rocks spanned over the river to the other side of the bank, acting like a natural bridge to the forest on the other side.

Percy climbed, jumped and almost slipped over the rocks but he finally reached a relatively flat rock almost halfway through the river. He settled himself on the edge of the rock with his feet dangling over. Percy's feet were close enough to the river for some water droplets to splash on his feet. He took off his tunic and put if of his feet on the rock, the other still dangling and placed his head on his knee while gazing at the water.

The water always fascinated him.

The way it caught the light and reflected it to form new colors and patterns. The way it swooped around the rocks, eroding it slowly… slowly… slowly. The liquid looked like a glossed piece of precious art by the way it caught the purple, pinks and oranges of the sunset sky and it calmed Percy down so much. He could stare at it for hours on end.

 _But that would be impossible_ , the raven-haired boy thought mentally, chuckling at his thoughts.

"Well, the sun won't set anytime later," Percy said out loud to no one in particular, "better jump into the water." He said as he stood up and took a diving position.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, calming his nerves and jumped the second he opened his eyes- determined, inhaling on the way down. He broke the surface of the water by pushing his arms out and came up to take in a gulp of air as he enjoyed the coolness of his favorite element. He was never affected by the temperature of the water. He could easily swim in ice cold to extremely hot water without getting affected majorly.

Taking in another gulp of air, Percy followed the slow current and swam forward and back to the rocks, from one bank to the other side, dove off the rock again to repeat the same process and even climbed one of the steeper rocks and dove off of that. Enjoying the water as he floated on it taking in the silence while relaxing his sore muscles, he thought of the time he asked Chiron why didn't they take someone more experienced and older to be a bodyguard.

 _Princess Annabeth… is a_ different _and complicated case_ , Chiron told him, _her_ activities and decisions _are extremely different from those of the other members of her family because of which she needs to go out of the castle more often, usually in incognito. That's why we needed someone younger and closer to her age to protect and be with her always in order to not raise any suspicions when she goes out to pursue her activities, to keep up with her and to keep her safe. The King has formed some enemies over the past many years and they won't mind attacking a girl, no matter what her status is. And since you were apart of the most recent graduate class and had amazing credentials, both- The King and I- chose_ you _._

Since then, Percy wondered what kind of activities the princess was involved in that made in her go out in such secrecy.

Looking up, Percy realized that the sun was about to set and decided to go back to the castle in order to avoid facing the night guards. He retrieved his tunic from the rock and made his way back to the bank when he heard a sound, coming from the forest. He turned back to see where the source of the sound was and what made it but didn't hear or see anything. _I must've imagined it_ , he thought to himself.

 _Ugh_.

It was the same sound and it was much louder and clearer this time. Along with the sound that was similar to a grunt, a sound of metal on metal followed.

Curious and forgetting about his deadline, Percy followed the sound, entering the forest that was getting darker by the minute because of the setting sun. He walked straight when he entered the forest and took a right turn, following the sound that was becoming clearer and louder with every step he took.

He suddenly saw a clearing, roughly the size of his training area in the palace. The only thing odd about it were the three wooden figures that stood in the middle of the clearing. One had a dual-edged sword for its right hand, another was fully covered in armor while the third had a sword for each of its hand but something seemed off to Percy…

The sound he heard before had stopped.

Percy took a step forward to enter the clearing when suddenly a blur of grey came soaring down from one of the trees towards Percy's left and somersaulted on the ground upon contact so fast that the young bodyguard could barely see what the figure looked like besides the fact it had a hood covering its hair.

It ran from the second it got up with such speed and grace that even astounded Percy. He stood there dumbstruck, staring at the figure as it flipped over one of the wooden warriors with such ease as if it were dancing. It took out a knife the belt that was around its waist and a sword from the scabbard at its back and attacked the wooden figure that had swords for both of his hands.

The wooden figures were unusual because the moment one was struck, it started to rotate on its base, with different pieces of wood sticking out of it randomly that the grey attacker dodged. Attacking one triggered the other two to follow suit.

All three of them started to rotate on its base and out of each the huge piece of wood popped out either rotating or going up and down or both with incredible speed but the warrior had no problem. It dodged each of the attacks, whether it was by sword or by the wood easily by ducking or jumping or stepping sideways at the exact moment.

This kept on happening until the warrior disarmed all three figures and stabbed them in the chest, stopping the rotation and the movement of the wood. The warrior turned slightly to where Percy was standing giving a better look of what it looked like but had to clamp his mouth shut to avoid a gasp from escaping his lips.

The warrior was a _woman_! The female fighter's hood was attached to a long cloak with many intricate patterns and clasped shut in the front using something silver. The hood covered almost all of her hair but few rebellious locks escaped from it. She had a veil covering the lower half of her face- exposing only its eyes but because of the distance between them, Percy couldn't figure out the color.

The female fighter had adorned a light grey corset-like chest armor that seemed to move and stretch and turn in the same way she did but from the distance, Percy could still figure out it was real authentic armor. Moving his vision slightly above, Percy saw how her chest armor seemed to accentuate her perfectly firm and rounded breasts and as his vision lingered there slightly longer, something seemed to happen to him... down south...

Moving his gaze, Percy saw how she wore nothing on her arms besides some criss-crossed bands and had huge protection pads on her shoulders. She had worn these steel gloves that behaved similarly to her chest armour- moving with ease just like her hand. The female warrior dressed in dark grey- almost black- pants and had thigh-high grey hunting boots that seemed to have worn out. Over her right thigh, just above the boot, Percy saw she had a black sash tied around it with something drawn on it but Percy couldn't see it properly. There was a gap formed between her pants and chest armor that showed her tanned, toned stomach but it was mostly covered by a black leather belt.

But _wait_ , a female warrior with grey clothing and a belt around her waist fighting ruthlessly? Percy knew who the lady was but always thought she was a legend. And _now_? Percy couldn't believe his eyes that she was in front of him, in flesh and blood.

 _It was the Grey Nilsa._

He first heard about the Grey Nilsa when he was a young boy visiting the market with his mother. The locals were whispering to each other about how a woman, clad in grey had stopped three men from raping an innocent 15-year-old the previous night and how she had beaten them to pulp when they mocked and attacked her until they begged for mercy.

Percy continued to hear stories of the grey woman's deeds and soon came to be known as the Grey Nilsa. Protecting women from any danger and stopping any form of crime happening. When she was around, the crime rate had dropped to the lowest it had ever been in the history of Bontua. Criminals feared her while women worshipped her but all of a sudden she disappeared and the crimes rose again.

Women were raped, merchants and noblemen looted but there was no one there to protect them until three years ago when a nobleman's house was being robbed and his daughters were tied up, about to get raped, the Grey Nilsa swooped upon them as if a guardian angel had descended upon them to protect them.

She beat and injured the criminals to the point they surrendered. With her coming, the stories rose again, she was feared by the criminals, worshipped by the women and the crime rates dropped but not as low as last time- crimes still continued and happened each day… Some of which she could never reach to on time to prevent and had to just comfort and help the victims.

Unconsciously, Percy took a step forward but stepped on a twig, snapping it. The sound was loud enough for the figure to turn and look at where the source was from and spotted Percy. The young bodyguard looked down at the snapped twig beneath his feet and mentally cursed himself for doing something so stupid.

Looking up, Percy saw the figure running towards him and instinctively took up a defensive stance but the figure just flipped over him and landed behind him as soon as she was five feet in front of him. Looking back once, she ran forward from where Percy had come from with immense speed. Not understanding why the figure just ran away without attacking him, Percy ran after her with the same speed she had.

"Hey!" Percy yelled as he narrowly missed falling over a huge tree root, "Hey! Stop! I won't hurt you!"

But she moved forward faster. Pushing himself, even more, to run faster, Percy could feel his lungs burning because of the lack of oxygen and his legs screaming for rest but Percy ignored them and pushed himself to run faster.

"I know you're the Grey Nilsa!" Percy yelled but the female warrior did nothing besides run. She took a sharp left turn and disappeared all of a sudden. Percy followed her and burst onto the river bank- the Boulder right in front of him. He looked around to see if the Grey Nilsa was anywhere around but he couldn't see properly as it was dark.

Percy realized the sun had already set and the moon along with the stars could be seen shining like little diamonds in the night sky.

'Shit! I'm late!" Percy cursed at himself for getting distracted easily and not noticing the setting sun. Putting the Grey Nilsa momentarily at the back of his mind, Percy ran over the boulder and towards the Palace gate, praying to the gods that the guard duty had not changed or someone would recognize him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Guess whose back! I hope i cleared any confusion related to the story and how it isn't plagiarized.**

 **Enjoy!x**

 **Ooh and do review. x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's me again! Back from the dead...! *nervous laughter* Okay I know I have been MIA for a long time but honestly I was in a really dark place for some time and someone suggested I should go back to writing and so I did. I apologize for this short chapter but** i **do hope you enjoy it!**

 **All Characters belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter-4**

* * *

Percy finally saw the Palace Gate. He kept himself at a distance and hid behind a bush. Close enough for him to see who was on duty but far enough that hopefully, no one from the gate could see him.

Peeking through the leaves of the bush, Percy tried to figure out who exactly was on duty. Noticing the darker uniform and more alert eyes of the guards, Percy realized the shifts had changed and the night guards were on duty. Cursing himself again for getting distracted, Percy tried to think of a way to get past the guards and back inside the palace.

Thinking, Percy tried to remember the times he was free from his bodyguard training or was unable to sleep at night and started to roam the palace grounds without getting caught. He always thought it was good for stealth training and hiding quickly from threats or getting caught plus he was able to explore the place which could possibly be his new home for the next many years. That is if he fulfilled his duties properly and tried not to get himself or the Princess killed.

Groaning from frustration, Percy grinded his teeth out of anger- on the verge of yelling out of disappointment but he restrained himself from the fear of getting caught. Sitting on the ground and closing his eyes, Percy tried to remember something, _anything_ , to get him out of this situation.

His mind wandered from Chiron's teachings to things and tips he learnt while training for the Kingdom's army force when his mind wandered to when he was a child and his mother used to teach him after his en number of tutors and teachers were unable to do so and thought he needed some 'special education' and 'extra help'.

Percy remembered his mom comforting him after one of his tutors couldn't take his slow speed anymore and out of frustration started to call Percy names that a child at the age of 11 should not hear.

Hugging his little boy, Sally told him _, "It's okay baby. It is okay to feel bad but don't_ ever _feel sad over someone who gave up on you, feel sorry for them. Because they gave up on someone who has so much potential but never stuck around to see it. You are a warrior, baby. A fighter. You will either find a way or create one but you know what you will never create? An_ excuse _for your failure and weakness."_

It wasn't something that an 11-year-old would get exactly but as Percy grew older, these exact words came into his mind time and time again and as his age matured, he finally understood what his mother meant and this helped him is so many ways. Driving him to achieve his potential and tasks.

Percy got up from his hiding spot behind the bush as quietly as possible. Ensuring that he wouldn't be seen, he ran towards the palace wall and started scaling it away from the gate. While scaling it, Percy remembered that there was a small blind spot behind the training grounds, near the kitchens. No guard was ever stationed there mainly because in the past the guards were always distracted by the smell of food or distracted by the other palace guards and bodyguards who were practicing or sparring on the grounds.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Reaching the blind spot, Percy stood for a second to observe the wall and figure out how he could climb. It was made purely out of huge rectangular blocks of stone and had a rough exterior with many grooves and ridges- perfect to grab hold on to and climb. The pillars at the side of the wall were not lit or illuminated making it even more perfect for him to climb and not get caught. But, there was a small problem.

 _It was 20 fucking feet high._

Percy took a few steps back and took a deep breath, praying to the Gods that he had enough strength to jump and pull himself up. He ran quickly towards the wall and jumped towards it when he was 3 feet away and quickly put one foot on the wall and another giving himself a boost and the ability to climb the wall but he was unable to reach the edge. He was just a few inches shy. Percy slid down from the wall and ended up scratching himself a bit. He ignored the stinging sensation he got and tried to parkour up the wall.

He ran towards the wall again after running faster and few feet farther from where he originally started. Percy jumped when he was a few feet away and put a foot of his on the wall and then his other- hauling himself up with all his strength until he was able to get a grip on one of the stones and he hauled himself up again until Percy was able to reach the edge. Moving both of his legs to the other side, Percy jumped down and landed on his knees.

Just as he stood up and brushed the dirt and dust off of his hands and tunic, Percy heard a voice, "Hey! You! Stop right there!" Percy turned around slowly towards the voice holding his hands up and froze. It was one of the night guards. He had the dark guard uniform with the protective armor around his torso and the ridiculously impractical helmet which the King's concubine insisted the guards should wear because they 'looked even better with it'. The guard had a spear in his hand pointing towards Percy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did he get past the wall?" the guard asked Percy in a threatening voice, jabbing the spear closer towards Percy as he spoke.

"Hey man, look," Percy said in a calm but slightly hesitant voice, "I work here, under Chiron. My name is Jackson. Percy Jackson. I'm training t-"

"LIES," the guard yelled as he flipped his spear and jabbed Percy at his upper abdomen using the butt of his spear forcing Percy to drop down on his knees, coughing and groaning in pain. The guard again pointed the tip of his spear just a few inches away from Percy's heart.

"Tell me the truth boy or I swear in the of the King if I don't-"

"Let him be," said a female voice from behind the guard.

Both Percy and the guard looked towards the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a tall woman who was holding a small lit ceramic candle holder in one hand. The light illuminated her sharp angular cheekbones and jaw. She had blonde messy hair which tied into braids and was cascading from her shoulders onto her bust. From the light, Percy could make out that she was wearing a plain white nightgown that had a neckline with elaborate embroidery and revealed a hint of her bust. Over that, she wore a plain dark blue navy robe which concealed most of her body.

But, it wasn't the nightgown or her features that caught Percy's attention but it was her eyes. They were perfectly illuminated in the candlelight and Percy could see the color perfectly. They were gray but not any gray, they were a stormy gray. Beautiful at a distance but can be ruthless and destroy everything in its path.

The moment the guard saw the woman, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "My Lady," he said in a collected and respectful voice. Percy figured that the woman must've been extremely and copied the guard's actions.

"What are you doing here, Guard? Last I remembered I didn't place anyone on duty here tonight." She said as she took a few steps towards the pair of boys and stood directly in front of the guard.

The guard looked up and replied, "I apologize, my lady, but it was a last-minute change. Prince Chase had placed a guard here on the orders of the King. But, it was by luck I was here because this intruder came over the walls. He claims he is working under Chiron but I didn't trust him. I was about to arrest him and present him in front of the King in the morning."

The blonde woman closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath while she muttered something under her breath. Percy caught a few profane words including 'bastard' and 'fuckers' and even caught the Kings name.

She opened her eyes but they looked dangerous yet calm- like the calm before the storm- and looked at the guard. "By the looks of it, it seemed like you were going to present him _dead_ to the King," she told the guard in a calm yet dangerous voice.

The guard hesitated and fumbled a response before he was cut off again. "And did you _bother_ to bring him to Chiron or to me, _alive?"_ she said as her voice grew even more dangerous and authoritarian by each word.

The guard bowed his head down out of shame and stuttered a quick apology.

"Leave." The blonde woman said out of disappointment as she looked away from the guard. The guard bowed his head again, muttered a quick apology and left. The gray-eyed lady didn't bother to look at his direction but she was staring at Percy instead. Percy was still looking down though he did look up after a minute of silence and made eye contact with her gray eyes and for that brief moment as much of fright pulsed through his veins, he was mesmerized by how her eyes and features were illuminated by the candlelight.

"Be careful next time," she said, snapping Percy out of his trance.

"Uhh… Sorry, M'Lady." He replied as he looked towards the ground again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The lady smirked. "Sure you don't. Just find another way and don't get caught. You won't have someone saving you every time." She turned on her heels and walked towards the big wooden doors on the other end of the training field which led to the Royal Chambers.

"Wait, My Lady!" Percy yelled at the retreating figure. She paused and looked over her shoulders such that only the side profile of her face was visible.

"May I at least know your name?" asked Percy.

She turned towards Percy- her eyes were calculating but they were no longer cold- and gave a smirk, "It's funny how you're supposed to be protecting me yet you do not know my name or how I look like. Hope you don't lose me in a crowd." And with that she blew her candle and started to walk towards the doors, the extinguished smoke following the blue figure as she was enveloped by the darkness of the Royal Chambers, the doors closing behind her.

It took Percy a second to connect all the pieces before he realized with shock who he was actually addressed by, his eyes widening.

"Princess Annabeth…" he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

 **Again, I am sooooooo sorry for posting after so long but I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Love love xx**

 **~dreamcatchingcatharsis**

 **PS. do** **review!x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hopefully, you'll like it and not kill me for uploading sooo late. Heheheh *laughs nervously*.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All character belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter – 5**

 _ **The Same Day- Morning**_

* * *

Annabeth was not someone you'd describe as a morning person. She hated getting out of her bed early in the morning, hell, she hated _getting up_ _early_. She could never function properly before mid-day without dunking her head in cold water, and as she grew older, she decided to permanently keep a cold bucket of water next to her bed mainly because she needed it to get up and because she felt that if she could survive this torture she could survive spending the day with her father, King Fredrick Chase of Bontua. He was not a bad man but…

A bucket of cold water. That is how Annabeth's morning had started.

When her servants, had opened the rooms lovely gray curtains and allowed the sunlight to stream and brighten the room, the only thing Annabeth wanted to do was to yell at them and tell them to fuck off or shove a pillow at her face and suffocate to death. However, being the only princess of the kingdom and the only one who had an ounce of common sense, she voted against it.

The princess - with extreme difficulty- rolled out of bed, her eyes barely open, as her feet searched for anything cold or wet until she found her bucket of cold water. Annabeth managed to open her eyes enough to hold on to the edges of the bucket and braced herself for what was to come. She took a deep breath and submerged her head into the chilly liquid and until she could feel her body going into shock and feel a kick of adrenaline, waking her up instantly.

She immediately took her head out of the water, taking deep and heavy breaths Annabeth patted her face dry and got about her daily routine. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth using her brushing tool- it was a bamboo stick with synthetic brushes on one end and a handle shaped stick on the other but whatever it was, it did a good job of keeping her teeth clean. Annabeth washed her mouth in the basin and looked directly at her reflection in the ovular silver surface which was directly above her wash basin.

Annabeth saw that her tan skin was extremely pale and her messy curls were a big and unkempt mess. There were huge dark circles and bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and her working the entire night.

You see, Annabeth always preferred to work at night. It is when her attention and creativity is at its peak and she is able to do all the work she was told to do with the utmost and complete perfection.

She was, what some people liked to call, a night owl. And she never minded being called that- after all the owl is considered the wisest of them all. It also helped that the bird was the Kingdom's sacred animal and the sigil of her royal bloodline. It was also her favorite bird, along with her mother…

" _No_ , _Annabeth_!" she scolded herself, "You are not going to ruin your day by thinking about mom!". She said as she put the thought of her mother and what had happened to her at the back of her mind as she got through with the day.

She washed herself using the water which was drawn for her by her servants and dried herself on her own. Even though she was surrounded by them since the second she was born, Annabeth never got used to servants helping her and being at her every beck and call.

Annabeth always preferred to do things on her own but help from servants came with the reminder of who she was and her title. " _It's a part of who you are, a part of your bloodline_ ," her father used to say whenever she protested about the servants. But, as she grew older, Annabeth learnt to appreciate the help from her servants as her outfits and hair-dos got more elaborate and complicated

Annabeth wrapped herself in a robe which was placed nearby and walked into her room where her bed was being made and the mess she made last night was being cleaned. She was working on the new security detail of the palace for the week and a few other tasks. These were given to her by the King, but were originally intended for Malcolm, however, she was the one who tended to do a better and more precise job. Annabeth knew that the reason her father didn't trust Malcolm with such important tasks even though he was the next in line was only because of Malcom's 'selective' lifestyle.

Thinking about her duties and tasks for the day, Annabeth sat in front of her huge custom-made wooden vanity which had an elaborate design that covered almost everything except the surface. The vanity had three huge mirrors which reflected her huge messy gray room. It reflected her gorgeous four poster king size canopy bed in the center of her room that was being fixed by her servants.

It also reflected the black stone fireplace which was to the right of the bed. Between the bed and fireplace was a beautiful rectangular wooden working desk- which like her vanity had delicate and intricate designs all over beside the surface. She used the surface to do all the tasks which were assigned to her and any other work she wished to do.

When she was younger, she used to use the table to sketch different things- from buildings to the castle to the flowers in the garden to the shape of the clouds; it used to take her mind off of things, especially the fact that it took her longer to read and write compared to her brother due to her dyslexia. Recently, due to her heavy load of responsibilities, she never had time to sketch even though she needed to do it desperately.

The wall opposite her bed was her favorite part of the entire room.

The wall was made of floor to ceiling windows covered by white sheer curtains and a thick gray curtain on top which didn't allow the sunlight to enter even when drawn. Two of those windows acted as doors that led to the balcony. The view which she was privy to was what made it her favorite part of her room.

It overlooked the forest and river which snaked behind the palace. Annabeth loved to come to her balcony when she needed to clear her mind or when she just needed to calm down and take a breath of fresh air.

Her vanity also reflected her floor which was covered with traditional silk carpets- they were given to her as a gift from a rich trader who belonged to a far-off land. Along with the carpets, her floor was also covered with dirty clothes, crumpled parchments pieces and what not. Annabeth was one messy girl when she was busy and felt couldn't do a satisfactory job with her tasks.

Jane, her handmaiden, finished combing and styling the princess' hair into a simple yet elegant half bun that kept the hair out of her face and let the rest of her hair fall loose onto the princesses back. Annabeth was then led to her screen divider where she was dressed. She was dressed into a dark silk green floor length gown with long sleeves and A-line skirt which made it easier for Annabeth to walk and maneuver in. The dress had a tight fitted, deep neck bodice which accentuated her bust line and her long neck. The bodice, along with the sleeves was covered with lace- some of which was continued onto her skirt.

Annabeth slipped into comfortable shoes and walked out of her room to start with her day.

* * *

She went to the Royal Courtroom where her father was about to start the day's proceedings. Unfortunately, like always, her father was late.

"Probably passed out drunk after fucking his concubine," Annabeth thought in a distasteful manner as she went to her assigned seat, next to the King's throne. Women weren't allowed to attend the royal proceedings but the King trusted his daughter's good judgment and wisdom enough to let her sit in certain meetings when it concerned the Kingdom. Currently, due to the tense climate permeating the Kingdom, she was in the courtroom almost every day along with Malcolm.

As she sat down on her seat, she observed the Royal Advisors streaming in slowly and taking their assigned seats but curiously Malcolm still hadn't arrived which was strange as he was rarely late. Some advisors noticed and greeted her, some ignored her as they believed that this was no place for a woman while the others looked at her slyly in a lustful manner.

Annabeth was used to getting such looks ever since her body started to develop and she started to gain some height. Bontua, after all, was a male-dominated society where men got away with everything they wanted; something which Annabeth _abhorred_.

Like always, she shot these perverts a deathly glare, the look was made more intense with her gray eyes. One look at the glare and the perverted advisors got the message; they quickly composed themselves and looked in the other direction, pretending it never happened.

As she was admiring the courtrooms high ceilings, arches and niches with the gold molding- something which fascinated her to this day, her father, King Fredrick walked in. All the advisors including her got up and greeted the King and only sat down when the king was seated. As he signaled for the proceedings to start, Annabeth saw that her father had a greenish tinge to his skin, dry lips and bloodshot eyes- confirming her suspicions of his late night drinking.

As one of the advisors, Advisor Smith, was reading about the lack of funds in the Kingdom's treasury and their need for certain budget cuts, the situation regarding how their trading ships were being captured and the situation of the nearby kingdoms, the Crown Prince Malcolm walked into the courtroom.

All eyes shifted to him as he quietly shuffled to his seat near Annabeth, he quickly bowed his head to his father- who was glaring at him- and apologized to the court for being late. As Malcolm was heading towards his seat, the King yelled at him to stop.

"Why are you so late, Malcolm?" the King questioned the young prince, "This is behavior is not acceptable from the Crown Prince and future king! Tell me where were you?!" the King demanded, the entire courtroom was silent.

Malcolm was quiet for a few minutes and Annabeth stared at him worriedly.

" _Answer me, you idiot_! A future leader should be quick on his feet and learn how to respond instantly when questioned! And he should never be late otherwise he is not fit to be _King_!"

Annabeth felt like laughing at the last part considering the irony of the situation but putting that aside, she was worried for her brother. He was shaking and fidgeting out of fear, anger or frustration- Annabeth couldn't guess. She already knew that their father never treated Malcolm properly and never taught him how to do things properly- Fredrick was never around- and always blamed Malcolm for the smallest of mistakes and it affected him and his self-esteem gravely.

Before the King could say anything further, Annabeth came to the defense of her brother.

"I apologize, father but don't blame him, blame me, for making him late. I asked Malcolm here to give something to Chiron and ask him something about my new bodyguard. I told him to do it right before the court session started, that's why he was late. It's not his fault, its mine." Annabeth said as she stood beside her brother.

The King dismissed them after giving them both a look and went about the normal proceedings of the court but Annabeth could swear that she heard him muttering something along the lines of 'still needs his sister to cover up and do his work' but she disregarded it.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Annie," Malcolm whispered to his sister using the nickname that he knew she hated, "I owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me two." Annabeth whispered back as both of them went to sit on their seats. "But don't worry, I'll always have your back. But why were you so late?"

"I'll tell you about that later. Let's pay attention to what's happening before Daddy dearest yells at me again." Malcolm answered back teasingly but Annabeth knew that he was serious, so she became quite and paid attention.

The morning dragged on even more with the advisors discussing how they could improve the condition of the Kingdom which Annabeth tuned out as she stared outside the windows, waiting for the sun to go down so that she could escape from here and-

She was snapped out from her trance when she heard her Father calling her name.

"Yes, Father?" she asked innocently.

"Did you make the guard post schedule for the day?" King Chase repeated the question to his daughter.

"I made it for the entire week and gave it to the captain of the guards last night." Annabeth responded quickly. Her father gave her a proud smile but his expression hardened as his gaze went over Malcolm before he paid attention to his advisors.

Annabeth gazed out the windows again, by the position of the sun she speculated it was high noon. _Just a few more hours_ , she thought to herself.

"… best is to get the Princess married." One of the Advisors said. It felt like a lake full of ice water was dumped on her.

She got up and yelled, "You want to _what_?!"

* * *

 **Do rate and review guys!**

 **xx**

 **~dreamcatchingcatharsis**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I'm back again! AND in honor of my beta's birthday (s/o to Shanrui) here is another chapter!**

* * *

"I said, 'There is an impending threat of war by Kronos on the Kingdom after he captured two of our biggest trade ships and killed every soldier on in it. Some of us believe that it would be best if we marry you to a strong kingdom to form an alliance. This way our kingdom will get stronger with the aid and support of their military.'" The Advisor- Hans was it? - replied.

" _Oh, you little bitch_! Come here so I can strangle you, you fucker! How _dare_ you say that!" Annabeth screamed at the advisor but before she could do anything, her brother grabbed her by the waist and held her back, trying to calm her down as she yelled more profanities at him.

"Behave yourself Annabeth!" the King yelled at her. Annabeth stopped yelling and struggling but she was still angry. She looked at her father but before she could say anything, the King gave her a look. 'This is no way for a princess to behave. Shut up or I'll lock you up' the look said.

Annabeth understood the look and sat down, still furious.

"The court room will adjourn and think about this decision. We will discuss this next week," the king said as he got up from his throne.

"Dad- " Annabeth began as the court adjourned.

"I will talk to you later Annabeth, I'm not feeling well and need to rest." The King told her as he left for his Chambers with a posse of his bodyguards following him.

Annabeth stood in the middle of the throne room with Malcolm, still baffled as rest of the advisors shuffled out of the court room. When they were alone, Annabeth screamed and yelled out of frustration. She started throwing pillows from the seats and was about to throw an antique vase before her brother caught hold of her again and dragged her to her room.

Malcolm opened the door to her room and let go of her.

"HOW CAN THOSE BASTARDS DO THAT TO ME? WHY ME?" Annabeth yelled.

"Wow, someone is _pissed_ ," said a voice behind Annabeth.

"Don't tease her, Pipes. Anger is never a good shade on a bride." said another voice,

snickering.

Annabeth turned around to see who had the audacity to say such a thing and saw that the voices belonged to her two best friends- Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Piper McLean.

Piper 'Pipes' McLean was the daughter of the Royal Dresser, Aphrodite. She had been coming to the palace along with her mother ever since both, she and Annabeth, were little girls. Piper was lounging on Annabeth's bed as she flipped through one of Annabeth's old sketchbooks. Piper was one of the most beautiful women Annabeth ever knew or came across, after all she was one of the daughters of the most beautiful woman in all the lands. She had her dark hair in a simple braid which she kept in front and was wearing a simple red gown- that accentuated her curves in the right yet modest way - with a tight bodice that had a subtle bead work. The dress looked stunning against her dark skin tone.

The other voice belonged to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who was standing near one of the windows as she looked at the stunning view outside. Rachel was the only daughter of the richest merchant and business man of the Kingdom. At times Annabeth believed that the sole reason the Kingdom still functioned and had not gone bankrupt was because of all the deals Rachel's father made and the money he brought into the Kingdom. Annabeth had known Rachel only for a few years but they had gotten close together over their love for sketching and their mutual feelings of hate and discomfort over their higher status.

Like Annabeth, Rachel too had messy hair but instead of blonde, she was a redhead. She was wearing an off-shoulder cream sheath gown with detailed lace work all over the skirt. Over that she wore a peach cape that had many specks of color all over it.

"So, you heard about what happened in the throne room?" Malcolm asked the girls.

"Obviously," replied Piper, "the entire palace is talking about it!"

"She has already planned out your entire wedding, Annie." Rachel said as she went over to the bed to join Piper, "Don't excite her anymore."

"Oh, shut it, both of you!" Annabeth yelled at them, but their bickering made Annabeth feel a bit better. "How can you support this? Why did they have to do this to me?"

"Well, the Kingdom is going bankrupt and it needs to regain the funds by getting some support or taking over a kingdom and with the capturing, looting of all the trading ships recently, the Kingdom needs stronger foreign support- which is only possible by forming an alliance and an alliance is stronger with marriage. If this doesn't happen, they'll increase the tax and if they do that, the public will protest which is something the kingdom can't afford." Rachel replied casually as she flipped through a book. She looked up when she sensed a long silence and three shocked gazes on her.

"What?" she replied, her face red with embarrassment, "I listen to my dad's conversations when I'm bored okay."

"She is right, Annabeth," Malcolm said, "the kingdom is in a bad shape and an alliance is the only solution."

"But why don't they get Malcolm married first?" Piper asked, "He is the crown prince after all. A marriage with the next in line for the throne would get many strong Kingdoms as allies. Beside you could get a new heir soon after."

"Because we are a patriarchal society," Annabeth replied, "The advisors don't like the fact that I, a girl, am getting close to the King and doing all the work the Crown Prince should be doing. They think that my closeness would impact the King's decision of changing the line of succession and impact the future of the Kingdom. They think they need someone like Malcolm to come on the throne. Someone they feel they can easily control, a puppet."

She looked at her brother, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for saying that, brother, but you know it's true. That's exactly what they think of you."

"Don't worry, Annie," Malcolm replied, he smirked, "That's why they want to get you married first, you'll be out of the way."

"Lord, I hate this so much! _So much_." Annabeth groaned out in frustration.

Before they could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Piper said.

Annabeth's handmaiden, Jane, opened the door. She curtsied and greeted everyone in the room.

"What is it, Jane?" Annabeth asked.

"The chef wanted to know if the Prince and Princess would have food here in Her Highness' room or in the dining hall?" Jane replied.

"We will have it here," Annabeth commanded, "Tell the chef to prepare something extra as Lady Piper and Rachel will be eating with us."

"Yes, Milady." Jane curtsied and left.

"Okay, I don't know about the three of you but I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse and chase the rider." Piper said in hopes to lighten up the mood.

The four of them laughed and temporarily forgot about the crisis in Annabeth's life while they waited and finished their food.

When they finished, Jane came inside the room to clear everything, before leaving, Jane informed Rachel that a messenger from her mother had arrived.

"What did she say?"

"According to the message, she has ordered you to come home. Your family needs to go out for dinner tonight."

"Oh fuck, I forgot." Rachel yelled.

"Oh, Rachel!" Piper said in a mocking tone, snickering, "this is no way for a Lady to behave."

"Shut up you!" replied Rachel as she left.

"This reminds me," Piper said, "I need to leave too. My mother needs me as a Guinee pig for one of her latest designs. Toodles, my beauts!"

And with that she left, closely followed by Malcolm who had some work.

Ensuring that everyone had gone and no one was outside in the hall, Annabeth went to her huge dark wooden cupboard and opened it. There hanging were her innumerable gowns, dresses, nightgowns and shoes. At the bottom there was a drawer which she opened. There was nothing in the drawer but a plain wooden box. She opened the box with a special key which was always around her neck and took out the contents of the box.

She went in front of the mirror and stripped her fancy green dress. It took her some time to open the lace of her bodice but when she was able to do so, she put on the contents from the box and looked at the mirror again.

Annabeth didn't see a helpless, timid princess anymore who couldn't do anything when people stared at her but give deathly looks. She saw a woman wearing a light gray corset like armor which could bear any sword slash. She saw a woman wearing dark gray pants with thigh high hunting boots and a black belt around her waist where she would keep her knife and a scabbard on her back for her swords. She saw a woman wearing protective shoulder pads and crisscross bands around her arms that went to her wrists and became gloves. She saw a woman with a hooded cape over her eyes and a veil over her mouth.

Annabeth saw the Gray Nilsa.

Placing her knife in her belt and swords on her back, she went to her balcony. Ensuring no one was around, Annabeth leaped off her balcony and jumped down to the ground.

* * *

-x-

* * *

As Annabeth was walking to her training enclosure in the middle of the woods, she still couldn't believe how easy it was for her to get in and out of the palace without the people noticing. Though it mostly was Annabeth's careful planning and strategizing. Ever since she got the responsibility of stationing guards at the palace, she always made sure that whenever she went out on her 'excursion', no one was situated near the guards' training grounds and always went out around the time all the workers were in the kitchen either prepping for dinner or for breakfast the next morning. After so many years of practice and perfecting the skill, Annabeth had gotten used to jumping over the wall with ease and jogging to her training grounds.

When Annabeth reached the clearing, she saw her three wooden figures. She took out her sword and started fighting with them. As she battled with them, she let out all the frustration of her day. She imagined the wooden pieces were the advisors who wanted her to get married and hit them even harder.

The figures rotated and moved on their base, harder she hit, faster the figure would rotate. She kept on fighting, kicking and stabbing the wooden figures until she got bored and a bit tired.

Annabeth looked around the clearing and decided to climb one of the trees. When she reached the top of the tree, she stood on one of the branches and slid down alongside the tree, jumping down when she almost reached the bottom. Upon contact with the ground, Annabeth did a quick summersault and ran towards the figures as fast as she could, her sword and knife drawn attacking the figures simultaneously.

All three of them started to rotate on their base and out of each a huge piece of wood popped out either rotating or going up and down or both with incredible speed but the warrior had no problem. She dodged each of the attacks, whether it was by sword or by the wood easily by ducking or jumping or stepping sideways at the exact moment.

This kept on happening until Annabeth disarmed all three figures and stabbed them in the chest, stopping the rotation and the movement of the woods.

Just as she was catching her breath, Annabeth heard a faint but definite sound.

 _Snap!_

It was the snap of a twig. Annabeth looked behind her, to the source of the sound and saw somebody standing there. It was a boy, who was looking at the twig on which he just stepped.

Annabeth panicked. She didn't know what do- she didn't want to be seen, especially here, in her training grounds. In a split second, with her adrenaline and flight mode kicking in, Annabeth ran towards the boy as fast as she could and the boy took a quick defensive stance. She did a quick observation of the boy with raven black hair. She noticed he was tall and well built. He was wearing white tunic and shorts.

As she got closer, she noticed that his clothes stuck to his body as though they were wet and it accentuated his well-defined muscles.

 _Why is he so familiar_ , Annabeth thought.

That's when it struck her, he was so familiar because she had seen him before in the castle, in the palace's training grounds fighting with her brother, taking classes from Chiron.

 _He was Percy Jackson, her new bodyguard._

Not wanting to hurt him, Annabeth jumped and flipped over him, landing nearly five feet behind him and she ran as fast as she could, back to the palace. Annabeth looked back once to ensure she had shaken Percy of her tail but to her astonishment, her bodyguard was just behind her, matching her speed.

"Hey!" her new bodyguard yelled, "Hey! Stop! I won't hurt you!"

But Annabeth moved forward faster. Pushing herself even more, to run faster, she could feel her lungs burning because of the lack of oxygen and her legs screaming for rest but Annabeth ignored them and pushed herself to run faster.

"I know you're the Grey Nilsa!" Percy yelled but the female warrior did nothing besides run. Fortunately for her, Annabeth knew the woods pretty well after spending so much time among the trees over the years. Seeing a familiar tree, Annabeth took a sharp left turn and climbed up the tree and hid behind one of the branches- thankful for the darkness- and looked down.

The Jackson boy ran below her, stopped, and looked around. Unable to see her, he ran from there, towards the edge of the woods. Breathing a sigh of relief, the princess climbed off the tree. Noticing the sun had already set, Annabeth decided to go back to her room as soon as possible so that no one would notice her missing and cause a kingdom wide search.

Annabeth went to the wall which was near the guards' training grounds, and jumped over it with ease, knowing no one would be there. After so many months of doing the same thing again and again, Annabeth knew from what distance and what speed she needed to run at for going over the wall and she was able to do so, without a single scratch- landing four feet away from the wall.

Not wanting to take a risk of being seen, Annabeth quickly removed her hood and veil and ran towards the Royal Chamber. She sneaked into her room as quietly as possible, praying to the gods that her annoying younger half-bastard-brothers, Bobby and Matthew weren't roaming around the palace, creating havoc like always.

Lucky for her, she didn't encounter anyone as she reached her room. Annabeth quickly darted to her closet, took out the wooden box and quickly undressed, stuffing her gray outfit into the box and changed into the first thing she saw in the nightwear section of her closet. It was a plain white night gown with an elaborate embroidery around the neckline.

Annabeth went in front of the mirror to check if she looked alright and like she didn't come back from running, jumping and fighting. She looked fine but her hair was even messier. Not knowing what to do with it, Annabeth tied her hair into two braids which fell over her chest.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, Annabeth told herself that she was back home in her room, no one had recognized her and that she desperately needed something to eat. Famished and craving something sweet yet savoury, Annabeth decided to go to the kitchen and find her favourite Salted Cinnamon Cookies in one of the many cookie jars in the kitchen.

Planning to go from the back door via the training grounds, Annabeth picked up one of the many small ceramic candle holders in her room and a dark blue robe to cover herself and made her way to the kitchen. As she stepped out of the back doors of the Royal Chambers, Annabeth noticed something in the dark.

There were two people near the wall, one on his knees and the other pointing something sharp- a spear- at him, the tip dangerously close to his heart. Coming closer, the princess noticed what the spear wielding man was wearing- it was the night-guard uniform and the man who was on his knees had a white tunic and shorts on and had black raven hair. It was Percy Jackson.

As Annabeth got closer, she picked on the conversation being exchanged between the two men.

"Tell me the truth boy," said the guard, "or I swear in the name of the King if I don't-"

"Let him be," said Annabeth, interrupting what the guard was about to say.

Both Percy and the guard looked towards her. The moment the guard saw the owner of the voice, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "My Lady," he said in a collected and respectful voice.

"What are you doing here, Guard? Last I remembered I didn't place anyone on duty here tonight." Annabeth said as she took a few steps towards the pair of boys and stood directly in front of the guard.

The guard looked up and replied, "I apologize, my lady, but it was a last-minute change. Prince Chase had placed a guard here on the orders of the King. And it was by luck I was here because this intruder came over the walls. He claims he is working under Chiron but I didn't trust him. I was about to arrest him and present him in front of the King in the morning."

The blonde woman closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. This was the third time in the past month that her father had changed her plans. If he didn't like them that much, why'd he ask her to do it in the first place? Why give Malcolm's work to her?

"Do these bastards need to make my life that difficult?" Annabeth muttered to herself, "If those fuckers weren't family, I would've trampled them with a horse by now! If Fredrick stopped fucking his bitch and started thinking about the people, Bontua would've been _much_ better."

She opened her eyes. She was calm but felt her princess authority rise within her and looked at the guard. "By the looks of it, it seemed like you were going to present him _dead_ to the King," Annabeth told the guard in a calm yet dangerous voice.

The guard hesitated and fumbled a response before he was cut off again. "And did you _bother_ to bring him to Chiron or to me, _alive?"_ Annabeth said as her voice grew even more dangerous and authoritarian by each word.

The guard bowed his head down out of shame and stuttered a quick apology.

"Leave." Annabeth said out of disappointment as she looked away from the guard. The guard bowed his head again, muttered a quick apology and left.

The gray-eyed lady didn't bother to look at his direction but she was staring at Percy instead. Now that he was close, Annabeth could finally see him properly. He had a chiselled face, his striking black raven hair which like hers was also in a mess.

Probably noticing her stare, he looked up at Annabeth and they locked eyes. In the candle light, Annabeth saw his green eyes. They were a dark green, like the sea.

"Be careful next time," she said.

"Uhh… Sorry, M'Lady." Percy replied as he looked towards the ground again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Annabeth smirked. _Classic lying behaviour_.

"Sure you don't. Just find another way and don't get caught. You won't have someone saving you every time."

She turned on her heels and walked towards the big wooden doors on the other end of the training field which led to the Royal Chambers.

"Wait, My Lady!" Percy yelled at the retreating figure. Annabeth paused and looked over her shoulders such that only the side profile of her face was visible.

"May I at least know your name?" asked Percy.

 _Oh, he has got to be joking_ , Annabeth thought to herself. _He doesn't know who I am?_

Annabeth turned around and gave Percy a smirk.

"It's funny," Annabeth told him, "how you're supposed to be protecting me yet you do not know my name or how I look like. Hope you don't lose me in a crowd." And with that she blew her candle and started to walk towards the doors, the feeling of sea green eyes on her back, as she was enveloped by the darkness of the Royal Chambers, the doors closing behind her.

* * *

Do favorite and review guys! xx

Also, Happy Birthday Shanrui xx

~dreamcatchingcatharsis


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Okay i know i am posting after sooo long but i had my mid-terms! And your author needs to study. But anyways, enjoy this story and do leave a review!**

 **How about this? Until this story reaches 30 reviews, i won't upload? Let's try! Otherwise you will get it in two weeks :3 Evil, I know.**

 **Also, shoutout to my beta, Shanrui!**

* * *

Annabeth had the worst morning of her life.

First, she woke up on her set at the writing table because she was out all night training in the woods with the wooden figures and then jumping from rooftop to rooftop, ensuring everything was alright in the Kingdom. There had been an incident where a few drunkards were teasing a girl, calling her names and asking her to ' _pleasure'_ them in exchange money.

They had cornered the poor girl -who was barely 17- in a damp and dingy alley with rats, garbage and dirty water all over. She was quaking in fear, begging the men to leave her alone, as one of the men, who was old enough to be her grandfather, approached her.

His hands were just about to cover her mouth to ensure she doesn't scream when a knife came soaring from above and made a huge deep gash on his forearm.

The man screamed in anguish as he held his arm and stared at the wound. That's when the Gray Nilsa came soaring and hit the drunk man in the nose. There was a clear _crack_ sound and blood spewed profusely, his eyes watering. The man used his other hand to cover his nose, trying to contain the blood.

"You bitch, how dare you! Do you have any cl-"

 _Thwap._

The Gray Nilsa hit him in the jaw, hard enough to just bruise but not hard enough to break and with that his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Gray Nilsa looked at the two remaining drunkards who were just standing there, staring at their fallen friend in shock. She looked at them and took an attacking position, pulling out her sword from her scabbard at the back.

Either the two had some sense in them or were shit scared because the second they saw the reflective metal of the sword, they turned back and ran out of the alley.

After the Gray Nilsa made sure that there wasn't any crime going on, she ran back towards the palace and only let out a relieved breath when she reached her room. Annabeth quickly changed out of her gray outfit and put on a light blue sleeveless nightgown.

She was about to crash on her bed out of exhaustion when she noticed an unopened scroll on her writing desk with the King's royal seal.

She broke the seal and unscrolled the paper. Annabeth scanned through the latest order from her father.

 _Dear Annabeth_ , it said, _please go through the document and make the adequate changes in the new tax raise policy which the council is planning to implement. This is a high priority matter as the council would be discussing it the first thing in the morning. Don't disappoint or embarrass me._

"Signed King Fredrick," she muttered to herself, "thanks dad, for putting me through _so_ much work."

Knowing she couldn't do anything but follow the orders, Annabeth tied her hair into a loose pony that kept most of her curls out her eyes, picked up an inked quill and started to read the new policy document which her father had ordered.

The next morning, the only reason she was able to get up was because her brother came barging and yelling into her room.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled, "Annie, where are you?"

"Here," said a tired, half asleep voice from the writing table. She moved her head towards the sound of her brother and with a lot of effort, tried to lift her head from the table- pieces of quill feathers and paper stuck to her forehead.

"Annabeth," Malcolm said anxiously as he rushed towards Annabeth's table and held on to her shoulders, shaking her awake.

"AaAaAaAaAaaaaa," came out of her mouth as Malcolm shaked her awake, "Stop it, brother. It hurts."

"Annabeth, where the fuck were you?" Malcolm yelled at her, still holding onto her shoulders, "You missed the morning meeting!"

That woke Annabeth up even better than her cold bucket of water.

"I- I, what?"

Annabeth looked out of one of her many windows towards the sun. It was right above the castle, and the sun rays were bright and hot.

It was high noon.

"No, no, no, NO." Annabeth muttered as she got up from her table and scrambled to her dresser.

"JANE," she yelled as she opened her closet and quickly chose a random dress from her numerous ones, "I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE NOW AND HELP ME WITH MY DRESS!"

"I can't believe I missed the morning meeting!" Annabeth quickly stripped from her nightgown from behind the partition as Jane came running in to help the young princess dress.

"M'Lady," Jane said calmly, "please stop getting anxious, I won't be able to dress you properly."

"I can't calm down Jane!" Annabeth shouted at the young maiden. "I had to give the King the new tax raise policy for the morning meeting. It was a high priority case!"

"Wait, what do you mean, Annabeth?" Malcolm said from behind partition.

Annabeth stuck her head out from the side of the cloth partition as Jane helped the princess fit into her dress.

"Dad left a _gift_ for me last night regarding the new tax raise and its policy and wanted me to make some change- OUCH JANE THAT'S TOO TIGHT," Annabeth yelled at Jane when she tugged a bit too tight on one of the laces in her dress.

"Apologies, M'Lady," Jane squeaked softly.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm just in a hurry."

Annabeth looked towards her brother again, "Sorry, where was I?"

"How dad wanted you to make some changes to the new tax raise policy." Malcolm replied as he walked towards Annabeth's working desk and picked up the document.

"Yes, so he wanted me to scrutinize it once and see if there is anything that needs to added or redacted and he said that he needed it first thing in the morning for the councils meeting." Annabeth said.

Malcolm quickly scanned the document when something caught his eye.

"Uhh, Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you went through the document properly?"

"Of course, I did. What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Malcolm snickered as he placed the document back on the table and leaned against it.

"I have to give it to our father," Malcolm said shaking his head, "he knows how to control and push our buttons extremely well. Master manipulator he is. No wonder he is such a King."

"Mal, you're scaring me now. I need to go and face Father. If I show him a document with flaws on top of not arriving to the morning meeting, I don't know what he will end up doing to punish me." Annabeth said as she walked out from behind the partition.

She was wearing a strawberry colored A-line dress with a romantic tulle skirt and an off-shoulder top with bell sleeves, bedazzled with handmade flowers and jewels across the bodice. Her hair was a loose mess across her head but Annabeth didn't care.

"You look like a strawberry tart," Malcolm snickered as Annabeth walked towards him.

Annabeth playfully hit him on his shoulder, a ghost of a smile forming on her face before the tension of the situation settled in.

"This isn't a time for jokes. What happened? What did I miss in the document?" Annabeth asked her brother.

"Our father knows us very well," Malcolm said with a sigh, "He knows you would finish the work no matter what happens, no matter how exhausted you are, no matter what time of the day it may be."

"Yes, I know that," Annabeth said impatiently, "Can you please get to the point?"

"The document he gave you was dated for seven months ago, you must've been too exhausted to notice."

"What?" Annabeth said as she snatched the document from the table. She read each and every line carefully until her eyes fell to the date of the implementation of the policy… for seven months ago. Her eyes wide open in shock.

She couldn't believe she missed such an important thing. She never made such important mistakes. Annabeth couldn't have been this ignorant even if she was exhausted to death!

"But why would the King do such a thing?" Annabeth asked quietly, still shocked.

"Because he didn't want you to be there in today's meeting and his plan worked." Malcolm replied.

"Why? What happened today?"

Annabeth had an anticipated guess of what Malcolm would say, her heart beating like a galloping horse. She was praying to the gods, hoping it wouldn't be what she expected.

"He knew that if you were present in the meeting today, you would've created a scene, done something, or convinced the advisors to change their decision. But they really needed to do this, for the sake of the Kingdom."

Malcolm looked at his sister, his eyes full of sorrow, pain but mostly concern.

"They have decided to get you married, Annie."

Annabeth's heart stopped for a second.

"To who?"

"To the heir of Olympia, King Zeus' and Queen Hera's son, Jason Grace."

"Wait, what?"

"Mhm."

"You've got to be kidding me! Jason Grace? You mean, Jason 'The Praetor' Grace? The idiot who poked a paper pin through his mouth as a kid because he wanted to prove a stupid point which ended up giving him a permanent scar? That Jason Grace who has one of the biggest ego's in all the lands and the most awful attitude ever? _That Jason Grace_?!" Annabeth yelled in anger, her face red as a tomato.

"That very one." Malcolm said with a straight face- it was taking all his willpower to not to burst out laughing, "But he has earned quite a reputation recently, you know? _With the ladies_."

"Yes, I know that! Every girl in a three thousand mile radius of his kingdom and ours knows that! He probably has slept with half of them already! Why does our father want to torture me like that?"

"He is the only eligible bachelor near your age from a powerful kingdom, that is, unless you are willing to marry King Poseidon from Aguaterra." Malcom replied with a shrug.

"Hey!" Annabeth scolded her brother, "Are you on my side or theirs?"

Malcolm placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and said, "Yours, Annie. Always yours. But you need to understand, we are talking about the future of Bontua here. A place I would be ruling soon. And as much as I am concerned about your future, I am also concerned about the Kingdom's.

"Our kingdom is in turmoil and with the impeding threat of war, we need allies and support and finances, which is only possible with an alliance. But there is one thing that I am sure of, and that is _you_. You will come out victorious no matter the situation, and shine like the strong headed leader bitch you are."

That's when inspiration struck Annabeth and an idea came to her head.

"You are right, Malcolm. I _am_ a strong headed leader bitch. I need to go see Father."

Annabeth slyly kissed her brother's cheek and thanked him before rushing out of her room to go towards her father's chambers.

Malcolm was still staring stunned at the spot where his younger sister stood literally ten seconds ago when he heard a small cough.

Startled, he looked towards the source of the sound. It was Jane. She was standing near the partition.

"Ah, Jane. I didn't realize you were here. Tell me, is there anything you want to say?" Malcolm asked the young maiden.

"Oh, actually, M'Lord, I never left. Neither you nor Princess Annabeth gave me the orders to leave and both of you were so busy talking, I couldn't interrupt you." Jane said in a small, shy, squeaky tone- her cheeks red.

 _Probably from embarrassment_ , Malcolm thought.

"Oh, Jane," Malcolm said, trying his best not to make the situation more awkward, "I'm so sorry we didn't realize but if there is nothing here for you to do, you can go."

Jane thanked the Prince and did a small curtsy, but before she could exit the room, Malcolm interrupted her.

"Oh, and Jane? Can you please not tell the castle about Annabeth getting engaged to Jason and the conversation we just had? The council wants to make an official statement to the Kingdom after completing some formalities."

"Don't worry, M'lord," Jane told the prince, "Your secret is safe with me." And with that she left.

-x-

"Princess Annabeth," one of the guards said, "we cannot allow you to enter."

Annabeth was facing her father's large mahogany study doors, fighting with the guards who were stationed at the door to let her in.

"And why, may I pry?"

"Well, let's just say that the king is, well, _busy_." The guard replied, emphasizing on busy which meant only one thing.

"Oh lord, don't tell me his wench is in there with him." Annabeth asked, her expression a combination of anger and disgust.

"I'm afraid so, m'lady."

Annabeth hated the fact her father had a concubine, it didn't matter if he was the king or not, it was morally incorrect! After everything they had gone through, after everything that had happened- _this_ is how he keeps his promise of loving and protecting his family? By keeping a fucking concubine and siring _two_ bastard sons?!

"Well, tell him I do not care. This is an urgent matter and needs to be attended too immediately!" Annabeth told them, giving them her classic death stare- her face in a resting bitch face, her voice deep and slow, nostrils flaring and her eyes, oh her _eyes_.

They were as dangerous as the calm before a storm.

"I'm sorry b- "the other stationed guard began.

"That's an order." Annabeth said in the same tone.

"Y-yes, your highness." The guards said in unison, their voice shaking as one of them knocked and entered the study, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor. After what seemed like hours, thanks to the fact that she has difficulty in paying attention, and a few muffled arguments later, the guard came out and signaled her to go in.

She took a deep breath, smoothened her dress and went in, praying to the gods that her father and his wench were dressed.

As she stepped in, Annabeth took in the room which her mom had designed before the princess was born. As a little girl, Annabeth used to love coming to the study and just sitting, taking in the magnificent architecture.

Her eyes roamed around the room for a brief second before it fell on the two people who were fixing themselves behind the humongous mahogany table.

King Fredrick was wearing black slacks and putting on a velvet green robe, his chest exposed while his concubine, Charlotte, was just standing there with her bosom exposed. A flimsy ribbon of a belt tied around her waist to ensure that her more private areas aren't revealed.

Charlotte was a beautiful woman with long blonde wavy hair, soft pale skin, an amazing height and figure- which she managed to maintain after giving birth to two children.

But, Annabeth hated her. She belonged to a family of lower nobles but she was there for the king at his lowest and had never left his side ever since.

"What is it, Annabeth?" the King asked his daughter, "I was doing some work."

 _Rather busy doing_ someone, Annabeth thought but decided not to speak it.

"I need to talk to you. It is urgent." Annabeth said as she looked towards Charlotte, "Alone."

The King gave her a disapproving look but turned towards his mistress and held her shoulder, giving her a loving yet lustful look.

"I'm sorry, my darling," he said before giving her a kiss on the lips that made Annabeth want to throw up, "but duty calls."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll see you in the evening?"

"I'll be waiting."

Charlotte gave the king a smile and started to walk away before he slapped her backside.

"Oh!" she whimpered playfully, "Naughty man!"

"See you tonight, baby." The king said as she walked away.

Annabeth was disgusted and she gave her father a look that said, _Really, father? Your daughter is here. Have some respect._

But, he disregarded it as he sat on his grand chair behind the table.

"Yes, Annabeth. What is it?"

"Oh, you know what this is about! How can you do such a thing? And without me there!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young lady! And you know why I had to do that! You would've torn the courtroom down with your anger!"

"You could've told me!"

"And you would have found a way to change their minds!" King Fredrick took a deep breath to calm himself down before he started to speak again. "Annabeth, try to understand. The kingdom needs aid and a marriage would help cement our agreement."

"But why Jason Grace? You know what he is!"

"And you need to accept that, Annabeth! He is a man and the soon to be King of Olympia, one of the most powerful kingdoms! You are only there to fulfill your duty as a Queen and sire him an heir. There is nothing you can do about it! He will have his mistress'. He will have his concubines and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"What if there is?" Annabeth asked her father.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we giving in exchange, besides my hand in marriage?"

"Olympia being landlocked, tends to go through food crisis' but it is advanced in technology and military. We are giving them grains at lower trade tariff in exchange of their aid. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Because, I have a way that can benefit me and a kingdom." Annabeth said before she told the King her plan.

* * *

Do leave a review! x

~dreamcatchingcatharsis


End file.
